


True Bonds

by Xenafox



Series: Beastverse [6]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS is the 3rd story in my ‘Beastverse’, originating from Beauty and the Brat. It will probably be the last long story in this universe unless I find another big story to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, this story is from Barnaby’s POV. A lot of this story is going to be about Barnaby finding his place in a family and really settling into life with Kotetsu as an established couple living together, so it will be emotional, but there is a BEEG BAD PROBLEM THAT REQUIRES HEROING don’t worry. Barnaby’s gotta get used to Kaede, so she;s a big player in this, and hey Kotetsu has a very annoying friend named Ryan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling In

The low sound of the television and warmth in the room was putting Barnaby to sleep. He’d had a long day, they’d both had. It had been stressful and the rain had not helped. The criminal had escaped, the public wasn’t happy, Kotetsu and Antonio got in a little bit of a fight, and then one of Barnaby’s headaches had attacked him. 

He was so thankful to be home in their new apartment. It’d been a bit of a pain decorating with Kotetsu, but eventually they had created an environment they were both happy in. Off-white walls with fancy large, well-spaced red flowers surrounded them, easy on his eyes. The long black couch and matching armchair were covered in green pillows. Barnaby had been a little afraid of the green and red coming off too Christmassy, but it worked, and the couch was very comfortable- very easy to sink into. 

The rug in front of him was green, and on it was a glass coffee table with sleek black legs. The shelves that held some of their photos and cherished things were black and did not go straight up the wall, some situated more to the right or left of each other. Between the shelves and in front of the couch was their entertainment unit, which held the television, fancy speakers, the DVD player, and some kind of game console Barnaby didn’t touch.

Ryan had bought it for Kotetsu, and at the moment the two sat on the floor trying to figure out some kind of strategy game. It was a little strange for Barnaby as he was used to observing Kotetsu swearing and button-mashing like crazy in side-scroller or fighting games, but at the moment he was thankful. He could handle no more loud noises and especially in what was his own home, he wanted to relax. 

“This puzzle is a little hard. Now, I’VE solved it a hundred times or something like that. But I can totally help you,” Ryan was telling Kotetsu. If Barnaby hadn’t closed his eyes, he’d be rolling them. Ryan had a large ego that often ran out of check. For some reason Kotetsu liked him anyway, and Barnaby had a feeling it was because they’d both been turned into big kitty cats. 

Maybe if he had worked with Ryan somehow he would have found a way to like him more and bond, but it just wasn’t in the cards. 

But he was happy that even if he wasn’t a fan, that Kotetsu had another friend. Kotetsu loved Antonio but he didn’t spend that much time with him for some reason. Antonio didn’t come over often and actually had to work to get Kotetsu to come out and do things. 

Ryan, however, appeared at their apartment three or four times a week. Barnaby knew eventually it’d get tiresome but he had some patience. Anything to make Kotetsu happy. He depended on the other man so much, and had only grown more attached since finally ending Maverick once and for all.

Actually, that crazy Lunatic had ended him. Ryan had really captured him, and the police arrested him, but he didn’t even make it to jail before Lunatic killed him. Barnaby hadn’t wished for it, but he found a weird sense of peace in it, even if he had endless questions about his past that would never be answered. 

It didn’t matter, because his future was sitting on the rug in front of the television, getting frustrated at a stupid puzzle. 

“Dammit!” Kotetsu said loudly, probably giving Barnaby a guilty look over his shoulder. His next words were softer. “I dunno Ryan. I don’t really feel like playing anymore. It’s so late.”

“Late? My friend it’s only nine!”

“Yea well…” Kotetsu laughed. “I’m old, remember.”

“Pffft. That’s a poor fuckin’ excuse.” Ryan sure had a mouth on him. Barnaby heard him sigh. “Hey man, it’s all good though. Barnaby looks pretty tired and I imagine you want a piece before he passes out.”

Kotetsu laughed nervously. “Yea. Heh. Something like that.” 

“Totally understood. When I get a hot girlfriend, or hell a boyfriend, I don’t give a shit as long as their ass is nice, you guys won’t see me for a month.”

Barnaby felt a little bad hoping that happened soon. 

More laughter came from Kotetsu. “Ha, well I don’t doubt that. But we’re probably just gonna be sappy and cuddle. That’s good too.”

“Whatever you say, Tiger.” Ryan always called him that. “Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll bring some of those smoothie drinks I mentioned,” he was saying, sounding a little more normal. 

“Cool. I look forward to that!” Kotetsu said, and Barnaby could hear their voices getting quieter as they walked through the kitchen to the entry-way. He felt thankful. Even if they hadn’t been a nuisance, having the place and Kotetsu just to himself was nice. 

Barnaby almost hated admitting it, but he preferred just being at home and alone with Kotetsu. Maybe that made him seem ‘old’ for his age, but he felt settled and most of all secure, safe and finally happy with the home he and Kotetsu were always adding to. He liked the couple life, living like a couple of married fools really. It eased his often wandering and worried mind.

He still had not gotten a good grip on his memories and at times crippling depression. He had a therapist and medications and all that, and he was making progress but it wasn’t perfect. He wanted to be better, if not for himself then for Kotetsu. 

As time passed he started to drift off, comfort enveloping him. He felt happy and he felt satisfied. When he heard footsteps approaching he remained relaxed because he knew it was Kotetsu. It was Kotetsu who sat down next to him, pressing a kiss to Barnaby’s cheek and putting an arm around him, pulling him close. It was Kotetsu who started running his fingers through Barnaby’s hair, soothing him further.

“It’s just us now,” he said, and Barnaby smiled. 

“Good. I really am feeling tired.”

“To bed, then?”

“No.” Barnaby didn’t feel like moving. “It’s perfect right here. I just want to rest after the day we’ve had.” 

Kotetsu sighed. “It was kind of a mess, huh?” he asked, and there was a hint of guilt to his tone.

Many times they had trouble due to Kotetsu doing something silly, or rushing in without much thought. He didn’t use much tact and it could be frustrating. Barnaby tried not to get too mad at him over it, but sometimes on a stressful day that did not work. 

That day, however, it had not been Kotetsu’s fault. It had just been a lot of bad luck. 

“Mmm,” Barnaby finally responded. “Yes, he was clever. Using the toys to block us like that, how did he do that? Eh…we’ll figure it out later.” A NEXT power no doubt. They were always NEXTs and Barnaby knew that. But that day had been an awful weird one, the first time he’d ever been effectively attacked with a large stuffed shark. That had hurt. Kotetsu had it even worse with some stuffed bears.

And for what? They had no idea. No purpose for the break-in had been found. It was just some criminal making them look like fools, and Barnaby hated that. Kotetsu did too. 

“We’ll worry about it tomorrow. The police are on his trail.” Kotetsu kissed his head. He always gave him so many kisses, and that was not a complaint. 

“As long as Lunatic isn’t.” Barnaby may have been okay with Maverick’s end…but Lunatic liked to kill people who needed to go to jail, and it wasn’t right. And worse, he was becoming a more frequent pain in the ass.

He felt Kotetsu shrug. “He won’t, Bunny. He goes after people who murder or totally ruin lives. This guy won’t be a target.”

Barnaby sighed. “You’re right,” he replied, and that conversation was over. The topic was done and they sat in silence for about two minutes before Kotetsu spoke again.

“Remember Kaede is coming to town this weekend.”

Barnaby felt a very quick flash of panic and then it was gone, though in its wake his head throbbed almost violently for a few seconds. He hadn’t forgotten really, but being reminded put the anxiety back in him. He’d met Kaede briefly once, and now she was going to spend a couple of days with them. She and Barnaby would be getting used to each other, and he only hoped she accepted him into their family.

He also didn’t know how to act around a young girl. He was too young himself to be her parent, and he wasn’t sure that would ever be his role anyway. “I-I know.”

“You don’t have to be anyone other than yourself,” Kotetsu told him. “And if any issues come up, just talk to me. Kaede is excited to meet you!”

“I understand…”

Kotetsu nuzzled his face, kissing him even more. “I know you’re worried but it really will be okay. I’ll make sure of it. I love you Barnaby and this will go well, I’m sure of it.”

“Okay,” Barnaby answered and finally opened his eyes so he could look at Kotetsu.” I believe you,” he said, feeling good as he saw the wrinkles around Kotetsu’s eyes from the kindly smile he wore on his face.

Barnaby DID believe him – but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things would not go as smoothly as Kotetsu thought they would. 

\-------

A couple of rainy evenings later, Barnaby found Kotetsu and Kaede glaring at each other in the gym. It wasn’t anyone’s fault what happened – Kaede had arrived, they picked her up, and their call bracelets went off. Kotetsu wasn’t going to drop her off alone at the apartment even though she would be okay. He still thought of her as far too young to be alone anywhere, especially in a strange apartment in the big scary city. So, he brought her to the HeroTV gym to see if anyone was not being called out. Kaede had learned he was a Hero, luckily, from everything that had happened months prior, but it was still a little strange.

He found Karina and Keith and dropped off Kaede before running back out to meet Barnaby at the transport. Kotetsu had sounded a little off when he started putting on his suit, and Barnaby knew why. Having Kaede there put all his nerves on edge. 

The unfortunate thing was that even though Barnaby understood his line of reason, he also knew Kotetsu had started the visit badly. Kaede would not appreciate being dropped off with two strangers and having her dad run off. She barely got to blush and say hi to Barnaby before it happened, and being at the gym meant she could not put her luggage away and relax.

Barnaby hoped she would anyway. Even though he didn’t like Karina much, she might be a good person for Kaede to spend time with, and Keith was super positive. But when Barnaby was making his way through a fiery building and the whole thing began to ice over, he knew they would not come back to a happy girl. Sometimes Keith was too much.

When they got to the gym Keith was on a machine smiling and welcoming them back and Kaede looked miserable. She only got angry as Kotetsu tried to apologize, and then there they were: glaring at one another. 

“Look, sweetie, I’m sorry! I had to go and this was the best option.”

“You couldn’t have just taken me to your apartment first!?” Kaede yelled, and Barnaby looked at Keith for any sort of reaction. He was looking in their direction with a concerned frown, but hadn’t stopped working out. 

“No, you would have been there all alone!” Kotetsu replied. “I’m not leaving you alone in the city!”

“Dad I’m not a baby!”

“You’re still not old enough to be alone in the city!”

Barnaby really wished he knew how to help, but he didn’t know Kaede near well enough to step in. He didn’t really know how to talk to a child either. He’d done it a lot, in all honesty, when he had to help a child at a scene, but that was different. That was no drama between family members in those situations, at least none he would have to deal with. 

If Kotetsu had only asked, Barnaby could have gone on the call alone and let Kotetsu go home with Kaede. It had happened before, a couple of times. Kotetsu had been involved in a robbery he saw while walking down the street and could not answer a call once. Another time he was sick as hell and busy vomiting when their bracelets went off. Even then Barnaby had to force him to stay home. 

But he had not brought it up as part of his hesitance to do anything wrong concerning Kaede. 

“We’re going home now, Kaede,” Kotetsu was saying, sounding guilty. “Look I’m really sorry about this, okay? Can we try to have a good time?” he pleaded and Barnaby felt sorry for him. 

Kaede tore her gaze away from him as she went for her suitcase but she did not look any happier. “Whatever Dad. I’m hungry too,” she said.

“Perhaps we can stop for a quick bite on the way to the car. Once home your father was planning on making some of his fried rice,” Barnaby said, forcing himself to speak up and contribute somehow. He couldn’t stay quiet and distant the whole visit and even though saying that little bit scared the hell out of him and made his throat dry, he had to do it.

The brought Kaede’s eyes on him and immediately her anger faded and he looked very flustered. “Um, that would, um, that would be fine!” she chirped. 

That surprised him, even though he knew Kaede was a fan of his. She seemed eager to warm up to him, and that was a good sign, but he still had to be careful. There needed to be a balance between idol and…and…not-a-parent. He’d figure it out somehow. “There’s a good hot dog stand on the way, I know your father likes those a lot, how about you?”

“I haven’t had hot dogs in a while – Grandma doesn’t usually make them,” Kaede replied and her eyes lit up.

“Hot dogs it is then!” Kotetsu said joyfully and walked over to Kaede, offering his hand. “Can I take your suitcase for you? Looks heavy!”

At his words she turned and gave poor Kotetsu a dirty look. “No. I’m not a weakling. I can handle my own luggage!” she said and then turned away, dragging her stuff toward the exit.

Barnaby smiled despite himself. “C’mon, Kotetsu,” he said, beckoning for Kotetsu to follow. He had to feel bad for him. Kotetsu’s tail drooped, and if he had tiger ears he was sure they’d do the same. Kotetsu offered him a half-smile before following. 

They managed to get home without further incident, though Kotetsu did get mayonnaise all over himself. Barnaby still couldn’t believe he put that on hot dogs too. He put it on everything! He and Kaede had watched him eat it with the same disgusted look on their faces, and then Barnaby gave him a napkin. To his horror Kotetsu thanked him by pressing a mayo-lipped kiss to his cheek. 

When they got home Kaede immediately abandoned her stuff in the wide entry-way, followed Kotetsu through the too-white, too sterile looking kitchen (even Barnaby was a little put-off by it, but they’d fix it), and immediately flopped herself down on the couch.

“Tired?” Kotetsu asked her, picking up a few empty dishes he had left the night before. Barnaby held back from scolding him right in front of his daughter.

“I had to get up at six this morning,” Kaede replied and yawned. 

Barnaby looked at the clock – it was about five, so of course after being on a train all day she was exhausted! It struck him just then too that she had been alone on the train and been just fine. Kotetsu must have forgotten that fact entirely, but Barnaby wasn’t going to say anything. He had to admit as far as a train ride by herself he did think she was young, but perhaps someone watched over her on the way…

He dismissed it from his mind and sat down on the couch too, though there was space between him and Kaede. “So do you feel awake enough for fried rice?” he asked her kindly, again forcing himself to speak, to bond at least a little bit. 

“Oh yes!” she answered him as Kotetsu walked into the kitchen with the dishes he had picked up. “I’m starving even though we had hot dogs. I wish Dad would make something else though cause all he ever eats is fried rice…right?”

“Actually, no. I make him eat other things, because I get sick of fried rice sometimes even though he makes it very well,” Barnaby admitted. 

Kaede giggled. “That’s good. Dad needs to make other stuff. Grandma was right too. She said you’d probably make him cook other things.”

Barnaby smiled a little. He was endlessly relieved that Kotetsu’s mother had no problem with them dating. She had to have been attached to his wife, and him being in a relationship with another male was likely a shock. It had to be, since Kotetsu had indicated that he had no other interests in men in the past. “What would you like to do after dinner, Kaede?” he asked her quietly as he began to feel calmer. He wanted to keep the talk rolling before he clammed up out of extreme anxiety. 

“I’m really tired, but maybe I’ll watch TV. It’s a bad time to take a nap.”

Geez, she was a lot smarter than her father there. Kotetsu would nap at six, seven in the evening, sleep until nine, and then wonder why he was up past midnight. “I see. That’s a good idea. We can watch some movies or something until you go to bed.” He had no idea what she liked…

“Or play a BOARD GAME!” Kotetsu said as he returned from the kitchen. “I love board games! We should play something!”

Barnaby was not a fan of board games. “Uhh…Kotetsu…”

“Dad I’ll fall asleep playing a board game!” Kaede cried, shooting her dad an annoyed look again.

He recoiled under it. “Heh, sorry…maybe tomorrow when you’re more awake.”

“Maybe,” she replied. “Barnaby and I would rather watch a movie tonight though, that’s for sure!”

‘Barnaby and I’....

‘Barnaby and I’. 

Barnaby stared straight ahead as his mind took over. She already spoke to include him. She already planned an activity with him. It was not just he and Kotetsu, but someone else saying ‘Barnaby and I’. He felt a rush of warmth as well as a lot of fear, thinking of family, remembering family, a flash of memory of his mother: ‘Barnaby and I decorated for his birthday today!’ she told someone, maybe his father, and then there was a snapping sound and it was gone. Barnaby heard a thud too and felt pain. 

“Dad! Dad Dad Dad is he okay!” he heard a girl’s voice, Kaede’s, and then he felt a small hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s fine sweetie – Bunny!” Kotetsu called and as Barnaby opened his eyes and started to lift his head Kotetsu was there, his thumb brushing his forehead gently as he checked him. “His eyes are open. Have him, don’t worry,” he said, and when Kaede’s hand left Kotetsu had him by the arm and was helping Barnaby back. 

He wasn’t getting quite to his feet but he got onto the couch where he sat, breathing rapidly and feeling dizzy. “What…what happened?” he asked, even though he knew.

“You fell off the couch!” Kaede cried.

Kotetsu took Barnaby’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks before moving onto his hair. His fingers wove carefully through it, each touch soothing. “He’s okay,” he said, looking at Barnaby even as he spoke to Kaede. “Sometimes Bunny has these attacks, but he’s alright. Just need to help him up and talk to him. Bunny, can you hear me.”

Barnaby nearly nodded but knew the world would only spin more if he did that. “Yes, I can.”

“Good. I love you, Bunny.” Kotetsu kissed his forehead, trailed his fingers down one arm and squeezed his hand briefly. “I love you very much,” he said, almost in a whisper. Then he stepped back. Kaede didn’t say anything, probably watching in anxiety.

The touches, the kisses Kotetsu gave him always helped. They really did and Barnaby’s breathing began to get back on track. “Th-thank you, Kotetsu,” he said, looking up at the man. Kotetsu always seemed so silly, and especially to his daughter, but there were times he knew exactly what to do and how to do it well. 

“Of course.” Kotetsu nodded. “So…dinner?”

“Yes, I’m hungry too,” Barnaby said, wishing he hadn’t been so weak so soon into Kaede’s visit. What must she think of him, he wondered? And was it okay for Kotetsu to kiss him and say he loved him in front of Kaede? He supposed there was nothing bad about that…but maybe it hurt to see her father kiss someone that wasn’t her mother. 

“Wait!” Kaede called out. She looked at Barnaby. “Should we give him a pill or something?” she asked and Barnaby was surprised by the question. So was Kotetsu it seemed. Kaede sighed. “Grandma collapsed a couple of times because she hurt her back. She took some pills for the pain,” Kaede explained.

Barnaby saw Kotetsu stiffen, his face going blank. “I see…”

“You didn’t know, did you?” Kaede asked him.

“I didn’t. I will have to talk to her later,” Kotetsu grumbled. Then he blinked and replaced his blank expression with a smile. Barnaby knew he was upset. Kaede probably knew as well. “Uh well, I’ll go make fried rice,” he said, and slipped off into the kitchen.

Kaede sighed when he was gone. “Dad’s acting like he’s okay with it again, he’s not.”

“I know,” Barnaby said, feeling strange being alone with her after his little attack. It had been fine before. He searched for the remote, ready to find a movie and try to feel better. It was lying right on their coffee table thankfully.

“You don’t have do that,” Kaede said before he even touched the remote. “I mean, you can if you want to. I’m not going to laugh at you for what happened though.”

Barnaby stared at her in surprise. “Oh, it’s not that…”

“You don’t have to feel weird either. It was scary, like when Grandma collapsed. I just hope you’re okay,” she said, and he could tell she was being sincere. 

She was so different than he had expected, for a little girl, so mature compared to most little girls and her own father. Helping her Grandma probably matured her, and he hated to think about it but he grew up a little faster without his parents so without hers around…

Hey, they had a little in common. 

“I’m fine. It just happens.” He still wasn’t going to say too much. 

“Why?”

“Ah…it’s just side effects of the memory manipulation and my medicine.” He didn’t want to say more than that, he really didn’t, and he hoped Kaede didn’t prod.

Thankfully she didn’t and she just nodded at first. “Okay. Should we go help Dad?” she asked.

Barnaby silently thanked the powers that be for the lack of further questioning. “He’ll be fine. I believe he would much rather serve us, tonight.”

She scoffed. “He doesn’t have to impress me…”

“He will still try. You know that, right? Let him have his moment and cook for us.” Whenever Kotetsu got to do things for him, Barnaby could always see in his proud smile how happy he felt, and he loved that. 

“I suppose so. Don’t let him do it too much. Dad can get weird.”

Barnaby could only smile and shake his head at that. Maybe Kotetsu didn’t understand Kaede, but she didn’t always understand her own father either. He wouldn’t get a swelled head or weird expectations. He was happy to help every time. “Well then, let us find a movie,” he said, and Kaede agreed.


	2. Aquarium Show

The next morning Barnaby woke up to some shaking- though it was not him being shaken. He had an arm wrapped around Kotetsu who was being shaken awake by Kaede, and both men opened their eyes at the same time to stare tiredly at each other while Kaede urged her father to wake up.

Barnaby withdrew his arm, unsure of whether or not she should have seen them cuddling, but it was THEIR bedroom and she had to accept that they slept in the same bed. He couldn’t worry about that at the moment, though.

“What is it?” Kotetsu asked, following the question with a big yawn as he turned to look at his daughter. 

“Dad, Dad I was watching the news and something happened! Some kind of attack, Dad come see!” she said, pulling on his arm. “It looked like it was nearby.”

“An attack? Eh?” Kotetsu asked, sitting up. 

Barnaby was instantly alarmed and lifted his head off the pillow – what was going on? But at the same time, crime always happened in that city and he knew it was probably nothing major if it was anything at all. All sorts of things happened in the city streets, including elaborate street performances and the like. Barnaby didn’t know what she was seeing on the news, but as Kotetsu peeled himself out of their plush, cozy bed, he figured it wasn’t anything major since she hadn’t mentioned hero involvement. 

His soft curls fell back onto the pillow as he started to rest again. He doubted there was reason to worry. It was something he had to tell himself so he would not fall into any kind of panic. It wasn’t exactly fooling himself when he knew there was some truth to it, but it still felt odd sometimes. 

He stayed in bed, relaxing. It had taken him a long time to really be able to do that, but it was part of life with Kotetsu. He got used to lingering in bed a little bit, often curled around the warm body next to him and listening to his heartbeat, purring, or both. Without that the bed did feel empty, but he was soothed by the sound of voices and movement in the living room that he knew was Kotetsu and Kaede. 

Kotetsu came back in after a couple of minutes. “What was it?” Barnaby asked him, stretching his arms. 

“Remember that whacko with the toys? He was causing a ruckus down the street around a couple of the homes belonging to city officials. He was using these creepy dolls that apparently wet themselves…why do toy companies even MAKE dolls like that!?” Kotetsu asked, making a face and opening a dresser drawer. 

“Uh, couldn’t tell you,” Barnaby replied. If Kotetsu was up for the day he suspected he should be too and rolled out of bed. They DID have a long day ahead of them, spending time with Kaede and showing her parts of the city. Lloyds and even Agnes had promised that they would not call them unless they really had to. 

Kotetsu held up a pair of pants with a crudely cut hole in the back. Barnaby didn’t understand why he didn’t have his pants customized by a professional since he needed to deal with his tail. Instead he insisted on modifying his own clothing and had ruined a few pairs of pants that way. “Well anyway he got away before they even called the police but it sure caused a very weird mess. Kaede is still a little freaked out about going outside but I told her not to worry. The places we’re going are safe and she’s with two heroes which really changes things!”

“I hope she isn’t scared. That wouldn’t be much fun for her,” Barnaby said, going for his own clothes. He wanted her to have a good time. He wanted her to have a REALLY good time. He was feeling a surge of affection that was extremely unusual and only ever felt around Kotetsu or when thinking about his parents…or Samantha. Poor, poor Samantha.

He couldn’t focus on her though. 

It was strange to feel affection for Kaede. They barely knew one another and he didn’t like people. But her being Kotetsu’s daughter certainly changed her importance, and her reaction the night before helped too. No one ever made fun of him for his attacks, not even Ryan, but still she somehow stood out above the others for keeping his cool. 

That train of thought led him to another question. “Tonight we are taking her out for a nice dinner – correct?”

“You bet your bunny butt we are!” Kotetsu grinned as he pulled on a light blue dress shirt. He had been switching shirts as of late, as if in some desperate search for a new favorite outfit. Even his black tie had traded its buttons for a strange green stripe. Barnaby didn’t dislike it, but it was different.

“Good. And when we come back here…”

“Family time Bunny! Sheesh!”

“Exactly. Ryan will not be barging in here right?”

Kotetsu frowned then and put on his tie. “No. He knows my daughter is in town. What, do you have a problem with him again?”

“No! I just wanted to be sure it is just us three. I need some time to get used to your daughter, and a space away from Ryan will help.”

“I know that. Ryan does want to meet her, but I told him her next visit would really be best since she was already going to be meeting you! Besides, he said he had some plans with his iguana anyway.”

“He’s…really attached to that iguana,” Barnaby snorted, pulling on a red shirt and looking for his belt. “Good. Listen, when Kaede returns home you two can get some beers and talk and be obnoxious all night if you’d like, stay here or go to that laser tag course again.” It was weird to think of Kotetsu playing laser tag, but Ryan had that effect on him. 

“Nah, when Kaede goes home…” Kotetsu walked over to Barnaby, put an arm around his waist, and placed his lips next to his ear. “We’re going to do some very child-unfriendly things…”

“That is the worst possible way you could have put it,” Barnaby grumbled, but couldn’t help the little shiver that shot through him as he felt Kotetsu’s breath on his ear. How did that man manage to be so sexy and so ridiculous? He didn’t understand. 

Kotetsu chuckled. “Point is, you’re gonna have your legs spread an awful lot.”

“Promise?” Barnaby asked, ready to squirm out of Kotetsu’s grasp.

“Promise,” Kotetsu replied and kissed his cheek. Then he let go of Barnaby. “I’ll tell you more later…” he said with a smirk before walking out of the room. 

Barnaby finished getting dressed even though all he wanted to do was take all his clothes off. 

\-----------

The chatter of so many people made Barnaby want to withdraw, but he could not. There was no place to be alone in the Sternbild aquarium unless he felt like occupying a bathroom stall and that wasn’t really Barnaby’s thing. Kotetsu made it especially gross when he told Barnaby a story about getting drunk on a trip when he was younger and throwing up in the aquarium bathroom after lingering by the penguin area for too long. 

If the bathroom stalls were full of hungover people throwing up then Barnaby really wanted no part of that.

Besides, he did enjoy watching both Kaede and Kotetsu have fun reaching into the touch tanks to pet starfish and hermit crabs. He stood guard for them in a way, making sure no other children or adults shoved their way in after the other two had waited so patiently. People at the aquarium were so rude, clamoring for a space in front of various displays instead of just waiting. 

“This is so cooool!” Kaede was saying and Barnaby knew Kotetsu had a huge smile. Anything he could do to make his daughter happy filled him with joy. He told Barnaby countless times about how he wanted to please her. 

Barnaby was happy for him. Truly, he was. Kotetsu wasn’t perfect, but…he sure was near-perfect in Barnaby’s eyes. 

“Well!” Kotetsu backed up from the display to let someone else in, Kaede following him. “What would you like to see next?”

“Stingrays!” Kaede replied, and Kotetsu smiled in agreement. “Come on then!” he said, reaching for her hand. She immediately backed off. “No, Dad.”

She had told him that several times. Kotetsu looked a little crushed each time, so, Barnaby decided to make an embarrassing ass of himself for a few minutes. “I’ll hold your hand,” he told Kotetsu, and he saw Kaede’s annoyed face turn into one of…guilt?

He had hoped for her to go ‘eeww!’ over the lovey-dovey couple act, but she didn’t. 

Kotetsu accepted though and took his hand, squeezing it gratefully. “Thanks Bunny!” He beamed at him, and it made Barnaby feel a little less awkward as they went to see the stingrays.

The stingrays were fun to watch. Barnaby found himself somewhat enamored by them and he couldn’t recall why he never enjoyed them so much before. But then, the last time he had been to the aquarium was long before he knew Kotetsu and thus long before he knew he truth of Maverick. Compared to his current life, the time before his mind felt emptier, sadder, like it was missing out on so much joy but refused to take part in it. 

Maverick had molded his mind very effectively, making him think he disliked many fun and beautiful things, and watching the stingrays swim about peacefully was just one of many. 

He found he also enjoyed the sea turtles and definitely the multi-story ocean tank full of sharks and other creatures. He even looked at it while Kotetsu and Kaede went to look at the penguins. He walked along the glass slowly on one floor, as best he could, before reaching the stairs and walking down them to look on another floor. The sharks swam close enough to touch. He almost wished he could even if they might take a chunk out of him. And who knew if they would? Maybe they were just misunderstood. 

Barnaby smiled, amused at his last thought. He looked at some of the smaller, colorful ocean fish swimming among the plants. Life felt better each and every day even if it was taking effort. Things felt different. They felt good. He knew the clouds were clearing away and a new sun was rising to shine through on him. 

“Barnaby! Hey!” Kaede’s shouting interrupted his thoughts.

“Yes?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

She had a big smile and looked excited. “They’re going to do a presentation with the seals and Dad said he wanted you to join!” She stopped in front of him and laughed. “If you don’t, it’s okay! I think he’s just worried about you having fun here.”

“Well, why wouldn’t I?”

Kaede shrugged. “Dad says you don’t like a lot of people.”

Barnaby narrowed his eyes. “He said that?” How many personal things did Kotetsu intend on telling Kaede?

“Sure, not that he had to. It’s kind of obvious.” Kaede looked past him at first to the tank, seeming interested. Well, why wouldn’t she be? “Anyway, I know there’s a lot to see here and I told Dad I thought you might be looking at some more tanks and displays. Do you want me to tell him you found something else you wanted to see?” she asked. 

Obvious…Kaede was a sharp kid. Barnaby shook his head. “No, I will come with you.” Spending more time with Kaede sounded like a very good, if frightening, idea. 

He followed her, knowing she was happy that he did decide to join. He knew Kaede wouldn’t hold it against him if he didn’t. But regardless he went. She led him outside of the aquarium to the outdoor tank. There were quite a few people gathered and instantly Barnaby felt annoyed at the idea of standing in a group and trying to see the performance – not that he would have issues but Kaede might, and so would a lot of other really rude visitors. They were all dressed in black, and his first instinct was to find it unsettling, but, they could be from a school or some group. He couldn’t tell if they had any logos on their clothing; he couldn’t get close enough.

To his relief he heard a shout and looked to see Kotetsu waving from the seating outside the tank, stadium style with plenty of empty seats. He felt better. He had no idea why a bunch of people were just standing around, but he was grateful to get away from them. The chatter and laughter and movement of the group was just plain unpleasant and he felt better when he found a seat next to Kotetsu with a good view of the pool the seals were in. 

“Having fun?” Kotetsu asked him, wrapping an arm around him as Kaede seated herself on Kotetsu’s other side. 

“Yes,” Barnaby answered, happy for his touch. He didn’t mind it so much anymore, being touched in public. It used to be he wasn’t so sure about public displays of affection, but he got over that. He wanted people to see that he was happy with Kotetsu. He wanted people to know…for whatever reason. 

Kaede kept space between her and Kotetsu, and kind of flinched if his arm moved like he might try to hug her too. That was a little sad to Barnaby, but he could understand the hesitation. 

“This is gonna be awesome!” Kotetsu was saying. “I try to come here at least once a year to see the seals do tricks and eat their fish! We’re lucky today is a nice day, but I’ve seen them when it’s a little windy and nippy out!”

“They make the seals perform in those conditions?” Barnaby asked. 

Kaede leaned in front of Kotetsu and stared at him. “Where d’ya think seals are from? Some cold isn’t going to hurt them.”

Well, he hadn’t thought that one through. Barnaby usually did not say such foolish things, but as his mind had begun to think about Kotetsu and other people sitting out there in the rain, shivering and dealing with the elements to watch some animals, he couldn’t help thinking about those animals as well. 

“Ah…you’re right…” Barnaby said, feeling stupid. 

“Oh Bunny…” Kotetsu leaned close to him, kissed his cheek, and then straightened back up. 

And while his cheek felt warm where Kotetsu kissed and his heart lifted, he still felt dumb. How could he say such a stupid thing! Kotetsu wouldn’t judge him, but what would Kaede think based on that? He could feel his anxiety spiking badly. He knew what that meant and silently begged, silently pleaded not to have an attack there outside the aquarium. No, please, no!

Barnaby closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths, counting between each one and trying to calm. The breathing technique sometimes helped and he knew he had to at least try it. He had to focus, had to relax, had to make sure nothing went wrong on Kaede’s special day. 

“Bunny?” 

He heard Kotetsu’s voice but didn’t respond, even as his lover’s hand stroked his back slowly and carefully. It helped. Kotetsu did it for him sometimes and it really helped. After a couple of minutes Barnaby felt well enough to open his eyes.

The world felt better. It felt clearer. When he turned his head, Kaede was smiling at him along with her father. Barnaby smiled back in return, happy to be there with them. And then they all heard a loud voice overhead, announcing the show was about to begin. 

All three turned their heads. They watched some people settle in the seats as others remained standing by the tank. They watched as a trainer appeared in the seal tank with a bucket of fish, and a big seal started to crawl from the water onto the dry tan rocks. The trainer introduced himself, introduced Derby the seal, and that’s when things happened. 

There was a loud explosion, rocking the seats and making Barnaby jump to his feet. It was loud and it was close. Other people jumped up with yells, while the trainer and Derby stopped what they were doing immediately. 

Barnaby watched as the people who had gathered by the tank began to separate from each other and surround the tank and the onlookers, drawing guns to point at all of them. Barnaby looked at their faces that they had not bothered to hide – they all looked so normal. They looked like any other civilian and not criminals, and yet, they stood there with guns pulled on a now screaming crowd, not saying a word. 

Kotetsu was getting to his feet then. He was pushing through people before Barnaby or Kaede could stop him. He was yelling about something, but Barnaby couldn’t hear what over the screaming. He could only stand there, wanting to follow but knowing he had to protect Kaede, who had reached for his arm. 

“Where’s he going?” she shouted, her words hard to hear over the chaos of the crowd, and Barnaby could only shake his head because he didn’t know. 

It was worse to feel between a mode of anxiousness and adrenaline pumping, urging him to be the hero he was and fix everything smoothly like he always did. And he would, but at the moment he had to observe and protect. 

Kotetsu was still in his vision at the edge of the crowd and one of the people aimed a gun at him immediately. Kotetsu was shouting at him. The crowd started to quiet a little as Kotetsu urged the man to put down his gun. 

Barnaby heard his call bracelet go off. He answered immediately to hear Agnes’s voice. “Barnaby! Where are you and Wild Tiger!?” 

“We’re at the aquarium in a crowd surrounded by gunmen. What’s happening?” Barnaby asked, not caring that Kaede was listening in. 

“Terrorist bombing on a bridge, again. Stuffed animals attacking people – again! And various hostages throughout the city, small groups with no rhyme or reason so far. Get out of there, get suited up, and we’ll direct from there!”

“We will do so as soon as we can. Kind of stuck at the moment,” Barnaby said.

“Hurry up!” Agnes hissed and hung up. She was always like that and totally unsurprising, but Barnaby still felt aggravated. What was he supposed to do? They were in quite the situation. They couldn’t move to knock out the gunmen because they could shoot other people. 

Suddenly it didn’t feel so warm out anymore and Barnaby was sure he saw Kaede shivering out of the corner of his eye. Poor girl. She had to be terrified. He gave her a more direct look but her attention was turned in the direction of her father. He was glad she wasn’t looking at him, because what would he even say?

“You are the NEXT Kotetsu Kaburagi!” a voice said, and all heads turned toward it. Coming from near the seal tank was a man dressed in black, even with black gloves and sunglasses. He had shoulder-length gray hair and his face, what Barnaby could see of it, was thin like the rest of his build. Other than that he really couldn’t tell much about the man. He could see he had full pouty lips and that felt wrong to even notice. “The hero, half-animal, Wild Tiger!” the man added. 

And then Barnaby heard Kotetsu reply. “Yea, that’s me, what about it?” Oh, God, Kotetsu’s snappiness when he spoke to someone who really annoyed him – Barnaby could hear it. Usually Kotetsu tried to be better, tried to sound concerned and understanding when in a negotiation, but Barnaby could tell he was bothered right away. He was following his gut which was telling him not to be nice.

That wasn’t good.

“You may leave!” said the strange man and a hush fell over the crowd.

“Uh…what?” Kotetsu replied and the confusion was evident.

“You are NEXT, we’ve no problem with you. And because we know your partner Barnaby is here, he too is free to leave. Anyone who can demonstrate their powers is also free to leave. We will not be holding NEXTs prisoner.”

Barnaby narrowed his eyes. Ah. NEXTs who thought they were above normal people. They were far from unusual, and Barnaby hated each and every one for being that way. 

“I will not leave unless you free these people,” Kotetsu announced. 

“I am afraid you will be leaving in order to free these people,” the man replied and snapped his fingers. Two of the gunmen stepped forward and grabbed two people at random from the crowd, two women One was short with short brown hair and a yellow beanie on her head, the other tall with short black hair and glasses and that was all Barnaby could see. “If you and Barnaby do not leave, and if these two cannot prove themselves as NEXTs, I will put them out of their miseries.”

The one with the black hair screamed as did a few others in the crowd. Barnaby knew what had to be done.

He took Kaede’s hand to bring her with him to Kotetsu. To put it simply, they had to leave. They were surrounded. If they jumped into action, even with their speed, those gunmen could shoot people before they could take them out. They needed help and if the threat was to kill if they stayed…they had to go and regroup later.

Every particle of his being felt wrong about the very idea of leaving those people but it had to be done. He approached Kotetsu and he could see a flinch from the two nearest gunmen, almost eager to blow his and Kotetsu’s brains out. “Kotetsu,” he said, reaching for his arm.

Kotetsu looked over his shoulder at him, eyes wide. He leaned close to him. “Bunny, I don’t know what to do.”

One of the men shook one of the women violently and she yelled. The gray haired man spoke again. “I urge you, gentlemen, to leave if you want these people to live.”

Barnaby decided to speak up. “And if we do leave, what will you do with them?” he asked, because he feared they’d be killed anyway. 

“Detained, for the time being, until things are sorted out,” was the answer, and the nastiness in his voice was painful. 

“What things?” Barnaby asked. 

“I suggest you leave.” Some of the men began advancing, focusing their aim on various people. Barnaby could think the only positive thing was that there were so few people in the seating for the show anyway. But there were still enough, twenty or so, and it was scary.

He tugged on Kotetsu’s arm. “I’m anxious too…but we must go,” he said quietly. 

“Dad, we need to leave,” Kaede said, tugging on Kotetsu’s other arm.

“We can’t just abandon these people!” Kotetsu said, his eyes wild. He was ready to lose his cool, maybe even activate and go after the bad guys. Then they’d have a mess. 

That was when Barnaby activated his powers. The minute he did the men advanced some more and the gray haired man yelled at them, something about suggesting Barnaby not do that, but Barnaby wasn’t going to attack. He knew better.

Instead Barnaby scooped up Kaede, put an arm around Kotetsu before he could react, and jumped. He jumped up and away and out of there, hearing the crack of a gun and actually seeing, actually noticing as a bullet went past on Kaede’s side.

They knew she was not a NEXT and her being Kotetsu’s daughter would not have saved her. 

Barnaby took them all and they ran away. He felt like a coward. He felt despicable for leaving even if it was all he could do at the moment. He was leaving them behind to possibly die, but what could he do aside from die with them if he was down there? Because if he stayed there as a hero and only got people killed, death was all he deserved.

At least by leaving they gave into the criminal’s wishes and maybe bought themselves some time. 

Yea, Barnaby was going to tell himself that, but in reality he felt like a scumbag.


	3. Safe Home

“So this has happened all over the city?” Kotetsu asked Agnes as all the heroes gathered in a large office at the Apollon building. Why everyone was there in particular, Barnaby wasn’t sure, but at least they were all gathered in one place to discuss it. 

He just wished Kaede wasn’t sitting on a bench right outside the door, on her own and probably scared.

“Aside from the aquarium there have been hostages taken at the library, Big Tree, several restaurants…” She crossed her arms and tapped one foot. “I don’t know why these places, I don’t know why these small groups. They’ve been combing out anyone with NEXT powers and releasing them. A couple of times the NEXTs held hostage tried to fight back and there have been casualties as a result. Videos are all over the city to announce we do not advise fighting back.”

“Dammit!” Kotetsu punched the wall, causing Keith and Pao-Lin to startle. “We have to be able to do something!” Kotetsu yelled, and there was very real anger and frustration. “Can’t we negotiate? Can’t we charge in somehow? I know if I just had the chance…!” 

“You heard her!” Karina snapped, not to Barnaby’s surprise. She was always biting Kotetsu’s head off as if he had done something to her personally. Barnaby didn’t understand it. “You go in there like you usually do, busting in without thinking and you’ll cost a lot of people their lives! This is about more than you!”

“He never said it was about him,” Antonio growled from behind Kotetsu. Barnaby approved of that. He had come to enjoy Antonio’s presence more, especially when he proved he would have Kotetsu’s back. 

Pao-Lin decided to chime in. “We really shouldn’t fight with each other! Mr. Tiger, you’re not going to go after any of these people without being told to, right?” She always had a good head on her shoulders. Barnaby liked Pao-Lin to some extent. 

“N-no…I’m not…”

“Damn man, you better not! Your kid’s in town!” Ryan decided to chime in from the back of the crowd. 

Heads turned toward Kotetsu, including Agnes’s again. “That’s right. Tiger, you should get out of here until we know what to do.”

Kotetsu stared. “WHAT!”

“Go home with your daughter,” Antonio urged too. “Listen, we can’t do anything right now until some more gets explained or city officials make a decision. You should take your kid home.”

“I’m a hero and this is a very serious terrorist situation!” Kotetsu protested.

Barnaby wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell him. It was true none of them should just be going home. The situation was very very bad. They had to be ready to go. And at the same time, they could accomplish no more than the police at that moment. 

It had taken a lot to get that through to Kotetsu, especially when Barnaby initially removed them from the seats in front of the tank. Kotetsu hadn’t been angry exactly, but certainly stunned and upset with what had just occurred. It may have become a fight if Kaede hadn’t perfectly timed saying ‘thank you’ to Barnaby because she had been very, very frightened. 

And then they got the call to meet up with the others, who were just as frustrated.

Sure, maybe one of them could infiltrate a hostage situation from the inside and take it down, but what did that mean for other hostages in the city? Would they react by killing? Barnaby knew they couldn’t chance it. “Kotetsu, I think we should-“

Agnes’s phone rang and interrupted. Everyone was silent as she answered it and began to speak. “Hello? I…see…all of them? They’re going WHERE? What are the police doing? …Mm, no, I suppose not. Well is someone following them? …True, I guess that- I WHAT!?…yes. Yes. Thank you.” She hung up and stared at her phone. 

“Well?” Barnaby prompted, unable to fight the feeling that everything had just gotten worse. 

“The hostages are being marched through the streets. So far there doesn’t appear to be a primary destination, but there’s some…sort of…battle robots that have been rolled out? We need a TV!” she answered.

“Robots?” Pao-Lin asked nervously. 

“I don’t know!” Agnes hissed. “They said something about them looking like sharks and firing very nasty bullets and no one knows who is inside!” She started to storm past them. “Let’s go to the meeting room, there’s a TV there!”

“Why didn’t we go there in the first place?” Barnaby asked as they all began to follow her. 

“Shut up!” she shrieked back and everyone knew better than to say another word.

As they walked out Kotetsu stopped to collect Kaede, who looked very disturbed. Barnaby lingered to wait. “Kotetsu, should we really bring her with us? She looks terrified.”

“I’m fine…I’m fine!” Kaede replied but she looked a little pale. 

“Well, I’m not just going to walk off and leave her on this bench. I don’t know what else to do,” Kotetsu replied, standing close to Kaede. 

“Why don’t you stay with her and I’ll go in and gather the information we need?” Barnaby offered but he knew it was futile even before Kotetsu started shaking his head. 

“No, no. I need to see it myself. And besides, it’s not like she won’t know what’s going on.”

“Yes, but, this involves a lot of secrecy and I’m not sure even Kaede should be in with the rest of us…”

“She already saw enough.” He didn’t sound happy about it at all. Kotetsu walked toward and past Barnaby with Kaede, his hand on her shoulder and her not shrugging it off. “It’ll be fine. It has to be.”

It wasn’t fine. As soon as he walked into the meeting room with Kaede, Agnes was telling him no and she had to stay outside the room, and that the building was more than safe enough for her. Kotetsu actually growled at her, which silenced her for a few seconds but she resumed before Ryan decided to say something. 

“Aw Agnes, what’s the problem? I doubt the kid is going to go around blabbing anything. There’s already a mess out there, what the hell could she do to make it worse? We don’t even have a plan!” he said, spreading his arms wide as he gestured and smacking Ivan in the face. 

“We really don’t,” Karina pointed out. “And she’s not going to be able to even tell anyone about it if she does hear us. I don’t care if she hears what we have to say, not at this point. We don’t have anything new that we can do, all we know is that it got worse.”

Keith chimed in. “She’s right!”

Agnes rubbed her head. “Fine. Bring the kid in, and don’t blame me if she disrupts everything.”

Kotetsu brought Kaede in there, and she hung close to him. Everyone just sort of watched her without knowing what to say, and Barnaby moved to further shield her. Not that it did much – Ryan came over, crouched down, and smiled at her. 

“Hey Kotetsu’s kid!” he greeted her. “Don’t be scared kiddo. We’ll take care of everything, er, somehow.” Barnaby made a silent wish that he didn’t ask her to kiss his gloves or boots or anything.

“Uh…” Kaede blinked. “I know. I know Dad and Barnaby and all of you will be able to do it.”

Barnaby caught a couple of smiles from the heroes. Agnes had kept frowning as she spoke. “Listen up!” she shouted. “None of what we decide – if anything – will leave this room! Got it?”

“We get it, we get it!” Kotetsu grumbled back, before looking at Kaede. “Right?”

“Yes. I get it!” Kaede responded and then said nothing else.  
“Good.” Agnes wasted no time in turning the television on and turning it to a news channel showing the situation on a few of the streets. 

It made Barnaby’s stomach turn.

People were being marched down the street while the gunmen followed, weapons held and aimed at the heads of those walking. It didn’t matter that sometimes the hostages outnumbered the bad guys. They still could kill a few people easily if they wanted to and the people marching were not willing to risk that. 

And surrounding them were the robots, mini shark tanks – whatever the hell one would call them. Eyes were painted on the things shaped to look like metal sharks heads, rolling along and looking ready to fire. They were scary, and also made Barnaby sick to his stomach.

Several views of the marching people were shown and everyone in the room was clearly uncomfortable, even that loud jerk Ryan. 

“So…what do we do?” Keith asked in a quiet voice.

“What can we do?” Kotetsu asked. “We’ll have to think of something good, because right now attacking means nobody wins.”

“We need to find out who is responsible, find out where we’re going, and we’ll have to take our time taking them down.” Barnaby hated saying it. “We cannot do more than that right now. It will take more detective work than brute force at this time.”

“I think Handsome is right,” Nathan said with a sigh. “We can’t rush in. I can’t go in there shooting fire without them shooting their guns. And even if I could, there are multiple groups.”

Agnes looked at them all, and they looked back. No one had anything to offer her as a solution. No one had good ideas. Barnaby saw her shoulders sag ever so slightly, only for a second. “I suppose we are stuck. I will employ some NEXTs we have on our side specifically for spy and detective work, and I guess that’s all we can do.” She looked at the TV, paused, and then turned it off. “This will make us look awful…You are all dismissed.”

A stunned silence fell over them that time, and Karina was the first to respond. “We’re…dismissed?”

“Go home!” Agnes snapped. “Go home, and DO NOT act like vigilantes and security guards in regards to the situation because you will only manage to hurt people! Stay put until you are called!” she yelled and then walked by briskly, leaving abruptly as the others watched her go. “My ratings…God…” could be heard from the hallway, though thankfully that was all she said about them.

A few seconds passed before Antonio separated from the group. “I’ll go check on her. Don’t worry about it guys,” he said and followed her, saying her name. 

Well, Barnaby doubted anyone was that concerned about Agnes, but he wasn’t surprised. Antonio had been chasing after her ever since Maverick had actually been defeated. Barnaby didn’t know if they were dating or not but Antonio sure acted like a boyfriend she constantly ignored, which sounded about right for Agnes.

Kaede’s voice distracted his thoughts. “So…can we go home now?” Kaede pleaded. Her eyes were wide, face worried. Barnaby could tell if she ever had to be brave, she would be, and she would do well. It was just something he could tell about her.

But she was still a scared little kid and she needed to be somewhere nice and secure with her parent and-and someone else who cared about her. Maybe him. He could feel that role, right?

Kotetsu was the one who answered, which was exactly as it should be. “It’s alright sweetheart. We’re going home.”

\-------------

Barnaby never thought he’d be so grateful to get back to the apartment, especially with trouble happening outside. But as soon as he stepped inside and looked over their furniture and the comfort it offered, he felt himself reaching some kind of peace. It was probably because the situation made him so anxious and he was annoyed for not realizing that to begin with. 

They got Kaede in and got her into the spare bedroom she was staying in…which had pretty much been set up as a bedroom for her as soon as they got the place. Kotetsu had insisted that they have a room she always felt at home in as opposed to feeling simply like a visitor. So there was a pink and green bed, a vanity set with some decorations Kotetsu had bought like a music box and a weird designer cup for holding pens. The room had a peach colored wall which was sort of ugly, but Kotetsu had hung up a few posters of shows and celebrities Kaede liked, leaving out Barnaby since that would be a little strange…

Kaede went to her bed and sat down.

Kotetsu followed her into the room to have a talk with her, to make sure she was okay. Some of it had to be for him too, because Kotetsu was visibly agitated he couldn’t do anything. “Kaede, honey, do you want to talk about it?” he asked, and Barnaby lingered outside the door.

“I don’t know…” Kaede answered slowly. “You really couldn’t do anything?”

“Not without innocent people getting hurt. Sometimes we can’t just bust in and stop the bad guys. There’s been other events like this before too, but not as…widespread.”

“Why is it happening now?” Kaede asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kotetsu answered honestly, looking lost. His tail drooped, not even the end twitching anymore as it had been on the way home. “No one knows, and we have to wait and figure it out.”

“But what if they kill those people!?” she cried. 

Kotetsu opened his mouth to answer but he had nothing to contribute. He could only steer his gaze to the ground in silence, devoid of any answer for his daughter. Barnaby knew he didn’t need to step in, because he had nothing new to add, but he finally slid into the room anyway. 

“If they really intended to kill them they probably would have already. The way they are marching them through the street and drawing our attention to the spectacle, and separating normal humans from NEXTs…I have a feeling they want to purify the city in their eyes but know if they just killed the normal people it would not work in their favor. These people are going to manipulate to get what they want and by letting some of us go they make themselves look just that much better than if they killed.” Did he really think all that? Sort of. Barnaby had done investigative work – it had led him to Kotetsu. But it was a different situation, Kotetsu and searching for his parents’ killer. The current situation was just that, it was current, ongoing, and he didn’t have the time to stew in front of his laptop and straining to come up with leads. 

He did believe they were going to be keeping people alive to manipulate. Maybe to get more of the normal people to join them so they could send them away…but outside the city there was a whole world people often seemed to forget about, so sending them to some mysterious holding place out of Sternbild wouldn’t work…would it?

What if the same thing was happening elsewhere?

The city WAS big enough that they could probably hold normal people hostage in the city…

“Bunny?” Kotetsu’s voice snapped him back. “Bunny did you hear what Kaede asked?”

“Um, no,” Barnaby replied, embarrassed. 

“It’s okay.” Kaede shook her head. “I asked about the purifying…”

“Oh.” Barnaby made a face. The topic disgusted him. “Some NEXTs and their supporters consider themselves to be chosen ones, people who are above the normal people. It’s…it’s like discrimination, in a way.”

“It IS discrimination,” Kotetsu said firmly.

“It is, but it’s a different thought process. Normal people used to hate us NEXTs for being freaks, for being different, but most of all because they were afraid of us. They’ll say it’s just because we were too weird, but it was hate and fear. From the point of view of these NEXTs, normal people aren’t to be feared in their minds. It’s because they have no powers that they see them as weaker and inferior. This comes from many places, most of the time from spiteful people who were teased or hated for being NEXTs.”

“So they want revenge?” Kaede asked.

Barnaby nearly nodded, but that wasn’t quite right. “Some of them. And it’s a terrifying feeling, Kaede, one that can easily take over…” He had wanted to put a bullet through Maverick’s skull at points. “Not all of them, though. I couldn’t possibly get into all the reasons these people act like this.” He could understand some of the reasons people hated and hurt others, but they made his head throb painfully. 

“I think I understand…”

“You don’t have to sweetie, it’s grown-up stuff,” Kotetsu said, and then flinched at the glare Kaede shot his way. 

“I still want to! Geez, Dad, all this horrible stuff is happening, I can’t just ignore it or try not to understand it!”

She was right. Barnaby looked at Kotetsu, whose shoulders noticeably sagged. “You’re right. Sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it more?” Barnaby asked, hoping she would say no, because he didn’t feel like rehashing it. He felt like laying down and watching the news and waiting for something they could work with. He also felt like falling asleep until it was all over and knew it was time to take his medicine. He didn’t have to stay and talk, he knew that, but he still felt he should. 

“No, thank you,” Kaede responded, smiling very briefly. “I’m happy you explained some of it to me. And Dad, I know you’re upset you can’t do anything, but it’s not your fault.”

Kotetsu blinked. “Ah…I know.”

She stared back, and then laid back on her bed. “Uh-huh. I think I want to take a nap.”

“Okay…are you SURE? We can have some lunch…or ah, dinner,” Kotetsu offered. 

Kaede shook her head. “No thanks, Dad. A lot happened and I want to sleep.”

“D’ya want me to sleep on the floor?” Kotetsu asked. 

“Daaaaad!”

“Fine, fine! But I will wake you up in a little over an hour,” Kotetsu warned. “It’s too early to go to bed and if you sleep too long you’ll be up all night!” he told her and she just waved.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Okay. I…yea, okay.” Kotetsu turned around and briefly touched Barnaby’s arm. “C’mon. Let’s go,” he said, and they both walked out.

“Sleep well, Kaede,” Barnaby said quietly. He didn’t think she heard it until she thanked him just as quietly. 

They closed her door, walked to the living room, and looked at each other.

Kotetsu looked tired. He looked so, SO tired, and Barnaby wondered if he looked the same. He imagined he did. He felt exhausted and unhappy and with Kotetsu it was probably worse. Kotetsu threw tantrums when he couldn’t run right out and save people, so Barnaby knew it had to be tearing him apart. 

“Bedroom, or couch?” Barnaby asked. He wanted to be able to see the news, but Kotetsu looked so down and out that he would rather soothe him in bed if he needed it. He was sure he’d like it too.

Kotetsu gave him an unexpected answer. “I don’t care.”

“Kotetsu…”

“No, really, I DON’T care Bunny! I care about those people outside, those people who are worried about their loved ones and those people afraid they’re going to be marched to their deaths! This – this sucks!” Kotetsu nearly yelled, his tail thrashing about in anger as he balled up his fist. It shook and Barnaby knew he wanted to hit something.

He didn’t often see Kotetsu genuinely angry. He got worked up and enthusiastic often enough, but anger hung over his head then. “Kotetsu,” he said, reaching for that fist and closing both hands around it. “Kotetsu, there is nothing we can do. We need to rest for now so we have our energy when it is needed.”

“But Bunny I-“

“Kotetsu stop!” Barnaby ordered, getting irritated. “You won’t get anything done by being so angry! I know you can’t just switch it off, but you need to focus, you need to realize you can’t help right now, and you need to tell me if you want to go to the fucking couch or the bed!” Barnaby wanted to yell but knowing he couldn’t made keeping his volume down quite the effort. He was shaking and he knew he was red.

“But I can’t just sit around here!” 

“Well you will have to. Kotetsu you will fucking have to.”

“Bunny what if she hears your cussing? Get yourself under control!”

“Do NOT tell me to do things you refuse to do yourself,” Barnaby shot back at him and pulled him forward, still holding his fist. He got right in Kotetsu’s face. “And don’t you dare start an argument between us because of something else we can’t do a thing about. I don’t need that stress, neither do you, and your daughter certainly doesn’t. Cool. Your. Head.”

Kotetsu’s eyes were wide as Barnaby gave him a talking-to. He often was surprised by that, because Barnaby generally was sweet around him. There was no reason to be anything other than nice to Kotetsu even if he bugged him sometimes. Barnaby loved him very, very much and he didn’t want them to have a fight because they were both extremely stressed out. 

Barnaby closed the gap between them, kissing Kotetsu on the lips rather suddenly and pointedly. One hand let go of Kotetsu’s fist and encircled his waist, drawing him closer. Kotetsu kissed back and kissed him deeply, taking over what Barnaby had started as he tended to do, not that Barnaby minded. Kotetsu’s tail stroked along Barnaby’s arm as they kissed, and Barnaby closed his eyes. 

It felt good. It felt so good to kiss and be close and enjoy each other. 

They separated, both taking little breaths after that kind of kiss. “Uh…bed,” Kotetsu said, and then added more quickly. “No um, not to do, not to do…y’know. Not while Kaede’s here. I think the only way I’ll calm down is laying with you.”

Ah, he should have known Kotetsu would want to cuddle. Barnaby nodded. “Yes, of course Kotetsu. We’ll go lay down,” he said and smiled at him.

Kotetsu smiled back. 

\-------------

Barnaby woke up by himself. 

He hated that. He really, really hated that. He saw the empty space in bed and some furs from Kotetsu’s tail and aside from his scent, that’s all there was and Barnaby didn’t like that. He sat up in bed wondering when Kotetsu had gotten up. 

They were all up very late the night before. After Kotetsu had roused Kaede from her nap they made the mistake of turning on the news where helicopters were hovering over the area the people had been marched to. With a throbbing pain in his stomach Barnaby recognized it – they went to the tower where he met Kotetsu. 

More technically, they went to the tower and the property surrounding it. A lot of the people living there evacuated as soon as they heard what was headed their way and anyone left was forcibly removed from their homes, or what passed for homes down there. The ones who were normal were corralled with the previously captured and then they were escorted to buildings. 

Barnaby noticed a chunk of them went to the tower but some were brought into the empty shops and apartments. That was the best he could see. The helicopters didn’t provide a great view since that area was already at the very bottom level where sometimes not even the sun could reach. Barnaby remembered it well; it was darker and colder there. It was foreboding and mysterious and in all that was a beast he came to love. 

And for that reason he felt a certain sickness as they defiled what had become an important place to him. It didn’t matter that they didn’t go there ever, and it didn’t even matter that Kotetsu never wanted to return even for sentimental reasons. It was still special, it was still ‘their’ place. 

He couldn’t pretend to be okay with what he was seeing as they sat on the couch. Kaede caught on quickly, followed by Kotetsu, and they changed it. They played music, they talked, and Barnaby even participated in a board game but there really wasn’t anything any of them could do to improve the mood. It was hard to be happy at all with what was going on. 

They all three forced themselves to bed late, none wanting to sleep for some reason. Barnaby was afraid of the nightmares he might have, but he wasn’t sure about Kaede. Kotetsu he knew was stewing and trying to figure out a way he could help and didn’t want to give himself the luxury of sleep when he could be doing so much more. 

Barnaby hated seeing him so stressed. When Kotetsu reached a point of feeling useless, it was hard to help him even if he usually managed to. The current situation left them all feeling useless but it hit Kotetsu harder and Barnaby could see it in his tired and stressed eyes as he finally pulled him back to bed. 

He would not allow Kotetsu to feel so low.

Hopefully Kotetsu had woken up feeling better. Barnaby couldn’t imagine what could make him get out of the bed without waking him that morning though, after so much had occurred. He got out of bed and stood there for a second, hearing voices from the living room. One was Kotetsu, being loud and-and happy! The other was…

Oh, hell. He knew that voice. It was Ryan of all people. Ryan in the morning! Barnaby had convinced himself Ryan liked to sleep in like a ‘lazy dudebro’ as he had put it once, much to Kotetsu’s amusement. He had never seen Ryan in the morning, though he wouldn’t considering Ryan didn’t even work for Apollon. 

He heard laughter and his jealousy spiked as he found clothing he felt like wearing out of the bedroom. Ryan was making Kotetsu laugh!? He was his friend and Barnaby knew he should be glad of that…

Before leaving the bedroom he stopped in front of the dresser. There was a little hook next to it and off of it hung the green bandana Barnaby had brought to him way back at the tower. It was too big for Kotetsu to wear but at least they could keep it hanging. Underneath it was the pink bunny Kotetsu had gotten him when Barnaby had a nasty cold that time. He had been sad to leave it in the tower, but it had been returned to him along with other items when an investigation was done concerning Ouroboros. 

He was glad. He had missed that bandana and that damn bunny dearly when they had been chased from his apartment months prior, forced to live in hotels for a little while. 

Barnaby sighed and left the room, reeeaally not wanting to deal with Ryan.

When he entered the kitchen a wonderful smell hit his nose. Food, delicious food! His mouth was watering, and his stomach growled. Well, having his appetite was a good sign, and he was able to deal with the sight of Kotetsu and Ryan leaning against the kitchen counter and talking.

Kotetsu’s eyes lit up when he saw Barnaby. “Ah, Bunny! You’re up! Sorry for not waking you, but you were bundled up so peacefully that I’d have felt bad!” he said, and he walked to meet Barnaby. 

“You could have woken me up.” Barnaby had been set to feel mad about waking up alone, but with the way Kotetsu looked at him and spoke, he just couldn’t be.

“Hey Barnabuddy!” Ryan said with a wave and it was instantly Barnaby’s new most-hated nickname. “We made pancakes!”

“Hi, Ryan,” he replied, not even forcing enthusiasm. 

“And here I thought you might be a morning guy,” Ryan said with a shrug and turned a little to reach for a mug behind him. Ah, Kotetsu had made coffee. 

Kotetsu wrapped his arms around Barnaby as soon as he reached him and his embrace was warm, firm, and loving. It made Barnaby melt and he felt less mad. Okay…Kotetsu was awake with a friend to cheer him up and that was important, more important than him having a small mental tantrum over being in the bed alone. So what that he woke up alone that morning? He hugged Kotetsu back. Barnaby didn’t find aid in the company of friends, but Kotetsu seemed to do well with that energy once he allowed someone ‘in’. So if he had to get up and let Barnaby sleep while he had morning coffee with Ryan that…

That was okay.

“I am a morning person,” Barnaby muttered and hung onto Kotetsu just long enough for it to feel a little awkward for Ryan, or so he hoped. Hey, he wasn’t above that… “It has just been a stressful time.”

At that Ryan nodded and sipped at his coffee. “Mmm. Nothing’s changed since last night, by the way. I mean they’ve still got all those people down in the slum area and they have a lot of gunmen and shit posted as guards. Police can’t get near them.” 

“We probably couldn’t either,” Kotetsu said, sighing right in Barnaby’s ear as they pulled away from each other. “I want to – I wanna call Agnes so damn bad and tell her to let us storm it and kick their asses! But she reminded us they’re not only armed but probably NEXTs…”

“Probably?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow, but Barnaby knew where Kotetsu was going with that.

He also knew Kotetsu probably hadn’t realized it on his own, and continued for him. “Yes, see, just because they are letting NEXTs go and treating people without powers like filth doesn’t actually mean THEY have powers. They could be people who want so badly to be NEXTs that they view those as powerless as them as weak and have no desire to associate with them. There’s actually a lot of people that feel that way…”

“Oh.” Ryan groaned. “People are so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“Agreed,” Barnaby said, rather pleased with what Ryan said even if Kotetsu frowned at both of them. 

“They’re not. There’s a reason for each and every person who ends up acting that way,” Kotetsu said, crossing his arms since he wasn’t holding Barnaby anymore. “People get mistreated or they feel upset, everyone’s situation is different.”

“That’s true too!” Ryan raised his mug in Kotetsu’s direction. “I tell ya Kotetsu you’re a good guy to have around.”

Kotetsu smiled. Barnaby frowned. “Shouldn’t you go home and feed your lizard?” Barnaby snapped, and Ryan was only able to blink at him before a third voice was heard. 

“Dad? Barnaby?” Kaede walked into the bedroom wearing a pink nightshirt with blue clouds and a pair of white shorts with sheep on them. She looked exhausted and a little bothered as she looked at Ryan. 

“Oh hey it’s kiddo!” Ryan said enthusiastically and walked over to her, crouching as he had the day before. Barnaby moved to stop him but at a look from Kotetsu he held back, letting Ryan continue. “You don’t remember me from yesterday?” 

Kaede looked at him for a while before recognition dawned on her. “Oh yea…you’re Ryan,” she said, still standing there. “Why’re you here?”

“Just having morning coffee with your pop!” Ryan said with a grin. “He tell you about me?”

“I know you’re a hero…” she said.

Ryan’s confident look faltered just a little bit. “Yea but…but did he tell you what we got in common?”

“I know he said you like lions…he said it a lot in his hiding-something voice...” At that she glared at Kotetsu, who finally moved and started to talk.

“OKAY! Kaede, you want some breakfast? There’s PANCAKES! I have bananas and blueberries…er well they’re Barnaby’s…”

Barnaby was in the act of retrieving a banana as Kotetsu said that. He didn’t used to eat breakfast and neither did Kotetsu but they forced each other into it. “She can have anything of mine that she’s like, save for the wine.”

“Ahaha! Well there’s also some cereal; it’s high-fiber content though. I also have some eggs. There may be some fruity cereal too!” Kotetsu stood there awkwardly waiting for Kaede to answer so he could hurry up and serve her.

Ryan straightened up. “Kotetsu! You didn’t tell her?”

“…” Kotetsu sighed. “I didn’t wanna tell her something personal! I mean, not everyone knows about that, only certain officials and other heroes…”

“Dad? What is it this time?” Kaede asked.

Barnaby had to feel bad for Kotetsu. He sure held a lot of things back, that much was true, but he had reason for not babbling about Ryan being a lion occasionally. Hell, Barnaby still found it odd. 

Yes – occasionally Ryan would have their friend Perry turn him back into the large furry feline they’d met him as, just for fun. No other reason than fun. Perry hated doing it as far as Barnaby knew, but Ryan was an old friend of his and apparently Perry owed him a lot of favors. 

So, sometimes, Kotetsu would go to Perry’s and hang out with Ryan the lion. It was not often at all, much less common than Ryan’s human visits to them, but it still happened. As far as Barnaby knew, Kotetsu hadn’t been a tiger. And that was good. If he became a tiger, Barnaby wanted to be there for it, for some weird possessive reason.

He’d been there for one of Ryan’s lion days only once, and it was so damn weird that he didn’t care to try to join more than that one time. 

“Ryan’s been, ah, turned as well,” Kotetsu answered Kaede. “When I met him he was a lion, and sometimes he is still a lion, when we visit the man who can turn us between forms…”

“WOAH really!?” Kaede looked at Ryan with new interest. Was it more interest than she had shown Barnaby? …He sure hoped not. “You’ve been a lion!?”

“Uh-huh! And I took down Maverick when those two were at the end of their limits with him. I mean, they weakened him and set it up for me,” Ryan said quickly as he caught a look from Kotetsu. “But I still helped.”

“Wow! Cool! Dad never told me about that!”

Before she could glare again Barnaby spoke. “Your father protects his friends. He wasn’t sure if he should share some of Ryan’s details or not, since not everyone knows about the lion thing.” 

Ryan nodded. “Yea, s’cool, you know now! And now your dad and I…well we’re bros kiddo.”

“Do you know her name?” Barnaby asked, noticing that Ryan had said ‘kiddo’ twice. He didn’t even know the name of Kotetsu’s daughter? Geez! …Why was that so strangely comforting?

“Oh uh, pretty sure Kotetsu’s told me…” Ryan replied, laughing and looking for his coffee. “Hard to remember stuff sometimes.”

“Kaede. My name is Kaede, and you better remember it!” she said, hand on her hip. “Barnaby, I think I’ll have one of your bananas,” she said, looking at him and silently checking again for permission. 

“That’s fine,” Barnaby said slowly as Ryan laughed some more.

“I like you.” Ryan looked at Kaede, taking a sip of his coffee before beaming at her and making her blush. “You’re alright, kiddo!”


	4. A Big Decision

Thankfully Ryan didn’t stay too long. He left to go home and check on his iguana, saying something about how he got ornery when he was gone too long and since it wasn’t going to be a normal workday it would be a good idea to go see him.

Kotetsu and Barnaby still had it off technically due to Kaede’s visit, but they knew that under such dire circumstances they couldn’t count on staying at home. It was troubling – as much as they both wanted to go and take care of the trouble in the city, they had Kaede and could not just leave her alone in the apartment. As such they were trapped at home for the time being until there was a call and they had something they could work with. 

Something came up sooner rather than later. 

About half an hour after Ryan had left, Kotetsu turned on the television to try and show Kaede a little roleplaying video game he’d been recommended for kids her age. Kaede had sighed and pointed out she didn’t play videogames, but being that she also had no school and no normal chores and they couldn’t go out sight-seeing, there wasn’t much else to do. Barnaby had to be the one to say that before she agreed.

As soon as he turned on the television they say a few seconds of some daytime court show before the screen went black, and then red with the Ouroboros logo. Barnaby froze immediately where he had been sitting on the edge of the couch, and Kotetsu stared. 

The logo lingered. “What’s that?” Kaede asked after a few seconds. “Dad…”

“That’s the logo for Ouroboros. Remember when we defeated its boss, sweetie? Well…it kept going without him…” Kotetsu answered, slowly setting the remote down. 

They knew it would. Everyone knew Ouroboros was too extensive to just go away without Maverick running the show anymore. But they expected it to be a while before the group came back with any sort of new goal or targets. In fact, Barnaby had expected them to lay low for a year or more until they had appointed someone new to be the big boss, if they didn’t decide to reorganize entirely. There were surely some members who were not in favor of Maverick being there, and like their symbol Barnaby had much hoped that the organization would devour itself.

He didn’t say any of that, of course. He was frozen without even being able to tell himself to be that way. The way that symbol made him feel was painful and anxious and scared. He didn’t always feel it since he still glimpsed it occasionally on the front of a magazine or at work. But seeing it on the TV and knowing something very bad was about to happen…

Then the symbol went away and there was a girl - a very strange looking girl, with short black hair in sort of a bob-style cut, wearing thick white glasses and a black hat that had playing cards on it. She had on a lot of makeup too, with some markings on her face. Most noticeable was a dull purple stripe under her right eye and a dot under that on her cheek. She had a red and white ribbon choker on and from what Barnaby could see from her shoulders she was wearing something black and white.

Her fashion was abysmal so far and she gave him a pretty severe case of the creeps, which had him starting to take long breaths. 

“Greetings, Sternbild,” she began, and Barnaby’s breaths became quicker despite his attempt at control. “I know you were hoping not to hear from us for a while, but Ouroboros is still here and still strong,” she said, giggling about it. Her laugh was a little too high pitched for Barnaby to feel comfortable. He felt like his heart was going to race out of his chest. 

“Kaede…” Kotetsu started to tell her something, but the girl started speaking again. 

“Time is of the essence, and I will keep my message to the city short and sweet. As you may have noticed, we have some of your poor, weak, powerless humans held. And they will continue to be if you do not follow our orders!”

Orders!? What orders? Ouroboros was big enough to be giving orders? Well of course they were, but organized enough to do so? 

“What we want is very simple: The immediate release of our comrade Jake Martinez, who has been held in an isolated cell for years. It is his time to be released now, and until that happens we will be keeping these people hostage.” She gave the viewers a nasty smile. “I wouldn’t wait too long. Some of our members are eager to get their hands dirty, and a normal, pathetic human is really not that much of a loss. If you disagree, release Jake. I will stress again – release him IMMEDIATELY.”

After a very creepy look, the screen went back to being red with the symbol on it. And as if on cue, Barnaby felt dread take over his being, and he passed right out. 

 

He was woken up to the sound of Kotetsu and Kaede talking in low and worried voices. He was somewhere soft, probably bed, and there was a cool washcloth on his head. It helped, sometimes, when he had nightmares related to panic or memories. It was more often panic. He was lucky if he remembered anything Maverick had taken away. 

“He really doesn’t need a doctor?” Kaede was asking.

“No. What he needs to do is be better about taking his anti-anxiety medication…”

“I took it, I took it,” Barnaby said, knowing he was slurring his words as he woke up. Kotetsu nagged him about those pills so often, because Barnaby just didn’t like to take them and had made the mistake of mentioning that. That didn’t mean he didn’t take them though, because he knew there was a reason he had to. “I took it right before Ryan left, you two were talking so you didn’t see.” Barnaby sighed and finally opened his eyes.

“Barnaby!” Kaede said and her face came into his range of vision. He felt the tug of the blankets as she leaned on the bed. “You fell off the couch! Are you in any pain!?”

“I’m fine, Kaede, don’t worry. Your father got me in here I assume, and he knew what to do. Thank you, Kotetsu.”

“Of course.” Kotetsu always thought it was odd Barnaby thanked him, because of course he was going to take care of him! Still, Barnaby tried to say it often and let him know he was grateful. 

“Did that girl come back on the screen?” Barnaby asked, sitting up slowly.

“No. But we did get a call from Lloyds right after I got you in here. He called to say to sit tight for now while the city official figure out what they’re going to do. They really want you and I to accompany at the prison if they decide to let this guy go…”

“And what about Kaede?” Barnaby asked immediately.

“We’ll see if someone can watch her. But I…” Kotetsu looked at Kaede. “Kaede, did you see any heroes there that you’d like to spend more time with? What about Antonio!? You could meet Daddy’s friend from his school days!” he said, forcing excitement.

“Maybe…” Kaede said, and Barnaby knew she held back any comments for Kotetsu’s sake. He sure was holding back some snark himself. “What about Ryan?”

“RYAN!?” Barnaby blurted before he could help himself. “Uh…I mean, I dunno if Ryan is the babysitting type…”

“I liked him,” Kaede said, shooting a defiant look at Barnaby. It hurt, but he hid it. He couldn’t possibly show that such a small suggestion hurt…

Kotetsu scratched his beard. “Well, Ryan honestly ISN’T the babysitting type, so I’m not sure. We can ask him and all…he IS capable of protecting you if danger comes up. I suppose him coming over here would work out alright…”

“He doesn’t have to force himself to play games with me or anything,” Kaede huffed. “I can entertain myself. I brought some movies and books. I also brought an art pad.” She looked between Kotetsu and Barnaby. “If you two have to go Ryan can come over.”

“We don’t really have another option,” Kotetsu said, and Barnaby knew he was right. Kaede didn’t really know Antonio, and certainly didn’t know the other heroes. He could suggest Kotetsu’s old friend Ben but that could be really awkward. 

There was always Perry, but he was a bit of a recluse who didn’t even like leaving his own apartment. 

Barnaby sighed in defeat. “Ryan it is, if he says yes.”

“He’ll fight it at first cause he’ll want to come with us,” Kotetsu said, pulling his phone from his pocket. It was sleek and green and black. Barnaby was so happy they had both upgraded. “But I think he will say yes.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Kaede asked in a small voice.

“Then I will stay with you,” Kotetsu said, and Barnaby could hear him trying to sound strong, but he sounded troubled as well, not happy at the idea of not being able to do some hero work. 

That was if they even had to go…Barnaby knew they would. 

Not that long after waking up their call bands went off and they were summoned to Apollon. They were to be suited up and prepared for going to the prison if the officials decided to release Jake – which was very likely. There were threats every now and then on the television, using some of the captives on the video crying for their families or promising to do better if they got free, saying they’d turn themselves around and try harder…

Some were ready to give themselves up, too.

It was distressing when they did return to the living room and see things on the television. Barnaby watched Kotetsu from the corner of his eye, trying to distract Kaede, fidgeting and looking around for something, anything that might take her focus off the horror unfolding in front of them. 

Worse was that they had to get going and Ryan had yet to respond in regards to watching Kaede.

That was when Barnaby made an instant and difficult decision, one he knew he might regret, but would ultimately be the right thing to do. He had started to put on his shoes, Kotetsu following after some pacing and growling in the living room. But Barnaby paused as the idea he had cross his mind, and straightened up to look at his beloved partner. 

“Kotetsu?” he said, glancing at Kaede who stood in the living room, quiet and anxious because she had no idea what to do. 

“Yea?” Kotetsu asked. He didn’t stop, continuing to tie his shoes even though he said he wasn’t going to leave. He just wanted to be ready, he’d said, and Barnaby knew it was an attempt to be ready if Ryan did come through. 

Barnaby swallowed. “I think you should go, and I should stay with Kaede.”

Kotetsu stopped, looked at him, and frowned. “Eh?”

“Kotetsu, she can’t be left alone, and I pass out when I see the Ouroboros symbol,” he said, hating knowing that he couldn’t handle it. “I will be unfocused; I will be no good if I go with you. I will have too awful a reaction, aside from being useless I will be an embarrassment.”

At that Kotetsu’s gaze softened, and he looked very concerned. “Oh, Bunny, no. You are never useless and not an embarrassment. You make me look good!” he said, attempting a weak smile.

“Under more normal circumstances, I would be fine. But if I cannot function well out there, I will only become a problem. I am better off here with Kaede.” He would fail Kotetsu if he went with him. If he stayed, he would be helping him. It was the right thing. He didn’t like the feeling he had knowing he would be encouraging Kotetsu to go alone, and on such a dangerous assignment, but he had to. 

Barnaby prided himself on knowing the right call to make, by that point. It was a very important part of being a hero. Most people just saw them in action, and would question why he wasn’t there. Perhaps it was a good chance to teach that knowing when to go and when NOT to go was something vital as well. 

…He’d think about it in detail later.

Kotetsu was definitely not happy. “I…don’t like this,” he stated, his tail swinging back and forth in extreme agitation. “I don’t like this at all. Bunny, you’re my partner, and I need you there with me. I can’t just leave you behind, it’s not right!”

“As your partner, allow me to care for your daughter during this time.” Barnaby stood up straighter. “This is the best thing I can do for YOU, right now, Kotetsu. I cannot risk your life if I am unable to handle being out there, at least if I have a panic attack or extreme anxiety here I am at home.” And if he did have to deal with that, Kaede could handle that. He felt guilty about thinking how great it was a child could handle his issues, but it was important. Many people his own age would freak out if he passed out or something, and she handled it with care and understanding. 

“You’re going to stand firm on this, aren’t you?” Kotetsu asked.

The tone he used was so sad, so forlorn, and Barnaby felt bad, but he couldn’t just decide to go so that Kotetsu wouldn’t be sad. “I am sure.” He reached for Kotetsu, who came to him. “Please go, and…and be careful.” He did worry. Kotetsu did do silly things…but he was also capable of taking care of business and surviving it as he had been doing for years and years without Barnaby. 

“With you and Kaede here, I will be fine. I will be careful,” Kotetsu said slowly. He took Barnaby’s hand. “Bunny…” 

“I love you,” Barnaby whispered, leaning close to him. “I really do, and this is going to hurt a lot to do, but it needs to happen. Stay safe Kotetsu, and I will be keeping up with you as best I can. I have my call bracelet if you need to communicate with me on the mission.”

That seemed to perk Kotetsu up and he nearly flashed his sharp teeth in a smile, catching himself quickly. “Oh yea! That’s true…I can still hear you!”

“Yes, and I will give you hell if you do something dumb.”

“Aww, heh…”

“Dad?” Kaede’s voice made them both jump. Despite talking about Barnaby watching her, they both seemed to have forgotten she was even there. She’d stayed so quiet, and Barnaby supposed at least that meant she didn’t have any objections. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked over Barnaby’s shoulder. 

“Dad, you’re really going?”

“I have to. I’ve been called out and they need heroes to help in this situation so nothing goes wrong.”

“You- you could say no if you wanted to, right?” she asked, her voice shaky. 

“I could, maybe, but I don’t want to do that. I want to help these people, do what I can for this city…” He stepped away from Barnaby so he could kneel down and talk to her more directly. “I need to protect these people, it’s part of being a hero. Just think of all the girls missing their fathers right now.”

“I have to be one of them, huh?” she asked, but she sounded almost as though she’d accepted it. Barnaby half turned to look at her. She wasn’t smiling, but she didn’t look absolutely destroyed, either. 

“Yes, but only for a little while. I have to do this. You understand…right?” he asked her.

“I do…”

“I’ll come back. You’ll be safe with Barnaby.”

“I know,” Kaede said, and gave Barnaby a quick look. He couldn’t tell anything from it, but it sure made him nervous. 

Kotetsu and Kaede were both looking at each other, and not moving. Barnaby felt he should say something, but what? He didn’t know what to say to bring comfort to them both, and he also didn’t want to interrupt the silence, as silly as that sounded. He could only watch, and that alone was stressful.

Finally Kotetsu opened his arms. “Give Daddy a hug?”

That’s when Kaede’s eyes went wide and she frowned, turning away. “I’m not a baby. You’ll be fine Dad, and when you come back I hope you’re up for making fried rice!”

That seemed a little too rude to Barnaby, but Kotetsu just smiled, stood up, and messed up her hair, much to her annoyance. “I love you too, Kaede.”

“Daaaaaad!”

Kotetsu stepped back with a sigh and ran his hand through his own hair, looking between the both Barnaby and Kaede. “Well, I guess I better go…”

“Yes,” Barnaby said and started to reach for him, but the goodbye had dragged on and on and if they kept it up they’d – he’d never let Kotetsu go. He wouldn’t be able to. He was starting to feel more solid fear and anxiety in regards to Kotetsu going out there, and a feeling that he couldn’t possibly let him go. It was almost too horrible, too hard, too cruel.

…Somehow he was able to do it. 

Kotetsu was gone maybe a minute or two before Barnaby felt absolutely crushed, like his soul had started to cave in on itself. Kotetsu, how could he let Kotetsu go into the field without him, to go on such a dangerous quest? How could he even look at Kaede after sending her father off alone?

He took his deep breaths again. He’d been doing so much of that lately he wondered if it would stop being effective. 

“Barnaby? Will you be okay?” Kaede asked, and Barnaby turned to look at her. 

“Well-“

“Don’t lie.”

Barnaby blinked. He was a little scared by that, incredibly, but appreciated how plain stern Kaede was about it. “Not really. I don’t like sending your father out there alone.”

“What, you don’t think he can do it?” she asked.

“It’s not that. Your father was a hero before me, he’ll be a hero after me no matter what anyone seems to think.” He nearly whispered the tail end of his sentence. “I just don’t like not being there to help him.”

“I think he’ll mess up,” Kaede blurted, covered her mouth, but then dropped her hand and offered a little smile. “I mean, he’ll do something dumb. I believe in Dad, but you know how he is.”

“I sure do.” Barnaby decided to head back toward the kitchen, suddenly feeling parched. He also felt a little light-headed and knew some water would do him good. 

“He’ll be okay though,” Kaede continued, and followed him. She actually followed him. Without Kotetsu there was she just going to follow him around? She’d been very independent when he was there, going in her own room, joining them in the living room but without clinging to them, basically being a good housemate.

But she wasn’t a housemate, she was a kid. Barnaby didn’t hate kids, he’d even considered visiting the local orphanage soon and organizing a toy drive, but…he didn’t plan to be with them unsupervised, and he didn’t plan to be a parent figure to any of them either. He was still lost on that, so as Kaede followed him, he said nothing. 

“I know he’s going to call you as soon as can. Dad gets attached sometimes, and he’s going to hate being out there without you. The way he talks about you on the phone sometimes, I can tell.”

That caught his interest, though Barnaby didn’t say a word still, taking a tall, red tinted glass out of the cupboard. His red cups and glasses were sort of a go-to when he felt stressed, along with his bunny mug. But he wasn’t going to pull that out in front of Kaede. No, he was going to use his red glass and fill it with water from the sink, which of course had a filter on it to get rid of all the nasty things in the city water. Kotetu never used one before they lived together. 

“Barnaby, you want me to stop and go to my room, huh?” she asked suddenly, and Barnaby nearly dropped his precious glass. He turned to see her, not looking angry, not disappointed, just curious.

“Ah! No, no of course not! I’m simply thinking, that’s all. I don’t wish you to isolate yourself in your room, you’ve done nothing wrong,” he said, feeling guilty that she felt that way. 

“But…well, you don’t need space?” she asked.

“Perhaps. I’m not sure. I’m just worried about Kotetsu, and you. Will you be okay?” That wasn’t the whole issue, and he felt wrong lying a little, but he also wasn’t going to relay all his stress about being with Kaede to Kaede herself – that would be absurd. 

“I’ll be fine.” Kaede sighed. “Dad being a hero is still new to me, but he’s always been one, way before he told me and he’s always been okay. So I know he’ll be okay today. But, still…”

“I understand. It’s hard not to worry.” Barnaby sipped at his water. “He really never told you before?”

“Not a word. No one told me. I didn’t know until a tiger showed up on the news and it turned out to be my dad. Grandma didn’t tell me, neither did my uncle. Grandma must have had good reason not to tell me, so I guess that mean Dad did too, but I don’t get it…” She made a face. “Was he upset I would worry about him?”

“Your father worries about being a burden to everyone around him, so of course he was nervous you would worry,” Barnaby replied automatically before realizing maybe he shouldn’t have said that much. He didn’t need to bring up Kotetsu’s fears about troubling those around him!

And yet, as usual, Kaede took it well, acting very mature. She probably already knew. “Dad’s silly like that.”

“He sure is,” Barnaby agreed and worked on his water some more. He didn’t have anything else to say at the moment, wary of saying too much. Kaede didn’t start anything either. They just stood there in the kitchen, both anxious and unsure of what to do. 

Kaede was a good kid. Still, it was going to be a long day.


	5. Our Little Secret

Barnaby did a lot of pacing.

With the current situation, his focus was totally shot. He made very, very small talk with Kaede in the kitchen until she went to her room. She was probably bored and anxious and he wasn’t helping, which made him feel pretty guilty. It wasn’t like he could help it, though.

He couldn’t stand still and he certainly couldn’t sit still, so he ended up pacing for an hour. It was a long hour that dragged and dragged and he didn’t hear from Kotetsu during it. It would take time for Kotetsu to get to Apollon regardless of whether he changed in the transport before or after. Then he would be talking to someone and getting direction. He was probably assessing the situation as best he could while waiting on the city council to make up their minds.

Idiots. They were idiots. Barnaby lost a lot of respect for city officials who had worked with or known about Ouroboros. He lost even more for those too stupid to recognize what was going on, even if NEXT powers had come into play. Overall the whole thing was disgusting; the city couldn’t trust the people who were supposed to look out for it.

Or maybe that was his own distrust toward the whole damn world.

They were probably going to fuck up again and if that cost Kotetsu his life-

Barnaby forced himself to find his camera in the living room and sit down with it. It wasn’t really anything fancy, which Ryan had been sure to inform him of several times. Ryan liked to take photos and thought himself an expert on it, Barnaby noticed. Well, Barnaby didn’t care whether he was or not. He just used his camera to preserve memories when he thought to use it. It was a good tool and he had appreciated it when Kotetsu suggested he buy it – that was when they were buying things for their new apartment.

He turned it on and the first picture displayed Kaede and Kotetsu the morning before their visit to the aquarium. They looked happy and excited and it almost made him sad. That was the opposite of what he had intended when he went to find his camera so he quickly hit a button to go back from that photo.

The one taken before it was of Kotetsu shaving. He really liked that one. Kotetsu stood in front of the mirror with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes focused as he carefully shaped his ridiculous beard and got water everywhere. Barnaby didn’t bitch about it too much. Kotetsu had cleaned up after himself and then come to bed, so there was nothing to really complain about. It was actually a wonderful night.

The next photo was of Kotetsu’s butt. He was wearing underwear but they were in the process of coming off. Barnaby was aware he shouldn’t just have pictures like that on his phone, but he couldn’t get himself to delete Kotetsu’s ass…

It almost made him laugh; the distraction was working, so he kept going through the pictures he had taken. Kotetsu eating, Kotetsu laying on the bed and checking his phone, he and Kotetsu in a selfie, and so on. His whole collection of photos revolved around Kotetsu. There were a couple with Kotetsu and Ryan, but Barnaby wouldn’t delete those either because Ryan was an important person to Kotetsu.

That meant he should take more photos of Kaede.

Barnaby sighed and stood up from the couch. He had to go check on the girl even if it made him so nervous he wanted to throw up. There wasn’t even a reason to be scared of her. If she wasn’t Kotetu’s girl, he wouldn’t care if she liked him or not.

He paused in front of her door and knocked softly. “…Kaede?”

“Yes?” she responded almost immediately. He thought she might hesitate, or might be asleep or maybe even mad. However, she sounded normal.

“Are you okay?” he asked her, hating talking through the door.

“Yes!” she answered back. “Have you heard from Dad?”

He shook his head, blinked, and then spoke up. “No, not yet. He is probably still talking to someone and trying to figure out what he should be doing right now. I am surprised no one else has called me.” He expected to get bitched out by Agnes for not showing up for the sake of her precious ratings. Maybe she realized there were more important things than ratings…

Or they had already decided to call a couple of heroes to assist Kotetsu. Barnaby found the very idea uncomfortable, but he would rather have Kotetsu have some help while he was out there rather than have him be alone and hurt.

The door knob turned and Kaede opened it about a foot. “He hasn’t called me either. I guess he would have had you tell me if he called you,” she mumbled.

“Yes, he would have. Like I said, he is still likely getting ready. It does take us some time to get prepared when we know we have to approach a delicate situation. Would you like me to try to reach him?” He wasn’t sure it would be a good idea, but if Kaede asked…

Thankfully she shook her head. “No thank you. Dad’s busy. I know. I just want him to call soon.”

“Me too,” Barnaby said and went quiet, not sure how to follow that up. He felt like he should say more, should try harder to bond with Kaede. He searched his mind frantically, wishing he could remember what little he had ever read on tips for dealing with kids, but nothing came to mind. However, in searching for a memory, he found an idea he’d had just minutes before. “Kaede, may I take your picture?”

“Huh?” She stared at him, baffled. “Take my picture? Why?”

He held up his camera. “It’s…it’s something I do, you see. I take photos so I can have these memories when I feel upset or in the case I ever have trouble remembering something. I like to have visual reminders.”

“Is this a day you want to remember?” she asked, and it was just another time she surprised him with a thoughtful response.

“I…” He was probably acting very strange to her. “I suppose not…it’s a scary day. I just thought it may be a good idea to take a picture of you now while we’re here.” He felt foolish.

“You can if you want…”

“No, no, it’s alright. I’ll take one when Kotetsu returns, that will be something to remember.” It would be a very good memory indeed, knowing Kotetsu was safe and sound and there with them. He’d take a photo of both of them, and then one alone of Kaede’s relieved and smiling face. That would be great. And maybe, just maybe, Kaede could take a photo of them together.

Barnaby liked looking at photos where he and Kotetsu could be a couple and be happy.

 

“So…” Kaede interrupted his thoughts. “So you really do have…um…your memories…uh…”

“They’re messed up, yes.” Everything prior to becoming a hero was a sickening blur and used to be very difficult to cope with. It was always there at the back of his mind, taunting him. The first few weeks after learning the truth had been the worst. Barnaby remembered that time hopping hotels and trying to lay low and how much his head always hurt, always made him dizzy, and made him useless. It made him so confused and so sad that for brief moments he thought he would rather die.

“Do you remember anything from a long time ago?” She opened the door wider.

It was that action that made Barnaby feel better about answering her. It was not his favorite thing to talk about, but he’d do it to have something to talk about with her. “Not much. Even brief, clear glimpses of years ago could be fake, and I don’t know what’s real.”

“I think about old things every day…that must be really bad…”

“No, not as bad as you may think.” He knew what she meant. It was normal for the mind to recall memories throughout the day for any reason. When he had begun the struggle with his mind that was part of what kept him in a constant state of anxiety and agony. He had no place to reach for, his mind struggled to work but only found confusion. It was very painful until he slowly reigned it in. “It was hard at first, but now I’m sort of used to it. And besides, when it gets very tough it is easy to think about your father.” That was complete honesty. Kotetsu was a real person, a current person, and memories with him were all real, all true. There was no challenging that and it was one of the reasons that simply thinking of Kotetu put him in his safe place.

“My Dad really does that much for you?” She asked as if she couldn’t possibly believe him.

“Yes. He helps me a lot. When we met I was not very pleasant in general, but he still befriended me and wanted to know me, even if everything still started on lies.”

Kaede raised an eyebrow and then opened her door the rest of the way, an amused smirk on her face. “Really?”

Uh oh. He couldn’t get that personal. “Well I knew who he was soon after meeting him, but pretended that I didn’t and he lied about who he was anyway, and you know what? We’ll tell you when you’re older.” Barnaby felt his face heating up. Little girls loved hearing romantic stories, right? But they probably didn’t like them about their parents – well, not that he was her parent.

“I can understand now, you know,” she claimed. “Fiiiine. Dad might not want you to tell me all the details anyway. He’s kind of private.”

“He sure is.” Barnaby couldn’t find anything to move onto, so he had to force conversation. He couldn’t let silence take over again and create awkward worrying for them both. “Uh, so, I’ll take a picture of you later then…” added, but still didn’t know where to go from there.

If he were Kotetsu he could call her some stupid cute name and whine at her and try to give her kisses.

“Hey, do you want to see something Dad doesn’t know about?” Kaede asked suddenly.

That was a bit of a scary opener and Barnaby was unsure of how to even respond to it. What if it was something bad? “Um, I guess so,” he answered nervously.

“It’s not bad,” she said quickly, then kind of shrugged. “I mean, someone might think it is, but you and Dad would understand. I don’t want to show him yet though, he’ll be weird.”

“Ah…”

Kaede shook her head and stepped backwards into her bedroom, standing next to the bed. “You can come in.”

Barnaby nodded and entered the room. It was a little messy but not enough to irritate him. Lucky for him that Kaede wasn’t too disorganized, at least not while in their home. Should they ever live together for good he hoped that would hold true, though by that point maybe a messy daughter wouldn’t bother him at all.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to clean it up!” Kaede said, giving the floor next to her bed a guilty look.

It was only then that Barnaby noticed that she had a dirty glass and plate there. Based on that one might think she took after her father, which was only yet another thing that made him like her. “It’s quite alright. Can you show me whatever it is you wanted…?”

“Yes! Um…it changes, sometimes, I’m not sure why, but ever since I’ve been here it’s been the same. Maybe it’s because I’m around you two.” With that, she took a deep breath, stood there quietly, and suddenly lit up blue.

“You’re…!” Barnaby’s eyes were wide open, jaw dropped in surprise. A NEXT!? Kaede was a NEXT!? But what-

Kaede turned to her bed and bent down slightly, getting her hands under it. Then, without any apparent difficulty, she picked the bed right up as though it were light as a feather and turned to look at Barnaby. “It’s so easy to pick up! I can do it with my desk too, and I can move really fast but I haven’t tested it much because usually when I try I break things.” She nodded at her garbage can which held various broken things. “I’m pretty sure that it’s Hundred Power!”

“Looks like it!” Barnaby said, staring in awe. Breaking things in an effort to control the power sounded about right, from what Kotetsu had told him. Barnaby himself, typically, did not remember. All he knew was he used to aggravate his mother with his powers and that he got them at a very, very young age. “Wow!” He stepped closer to her, a hand raised, though he didn’t touch the bed.

Kaede beamed up at him. “It’s so cool!”

“It can be, yea…when did you…?”

“Um, the first night I was here. I didn’t mean to activate and I did, luckily I was holding onto clothes so I didn’t break anything then…almost…” She cringed. “I kind of broke one of the drawers on my vanity…and a couple of small things like pens…the trash can is glued together too.”

When the hell did she even have time to do all that? Barnaby didn’t like knowing that he probably slept through it – then again, it meant Kotetsu did too. Still, it was like Kotetsu to be a tad irresponsible. “I see.”

Her happy look started to fade. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break the things you and Dad gave me!” she said.

“Huh? Oh, no, that’s not what I was thinking! I just wished I had realized.”

“Oh…well, how could you? I had my door closed and everyone was asleep.” She carefully lowered the bed down even if her powers had not worn off. Then she stepped away from it, obviously being careful not to touch anything else. She merely gestured at the vanity where Barnaby could see one drawer was half out, the front and one side pretty busted up.

It was a miracle she hadn’t damaged the rest of the damn thing.

“We can fix that. Or get a replacement. It is not a big deal Kaede. You are in no trouble,” he told her gently. No, she was definitely not in trouble over the discovery of her power. Barnaby felt flattered that she even told him about it. “Does your grandmother know about this?”

She looked away a bit uncomfortably. “I think she does. I haven’t told her, but Grandma notices everything. I don’t know how but she does.”

“I see,” Barnaby nodded. Well, it was good that someone she lived with knew. It might be hard on her grandmother if Kaede was developing new powers and Hundred Power was the result.

“…You think I should tell Dad, don’t you?” she asked.

He did. He really did. Barnaby felt good that she trusted him to give her secret to, but her father was the one she really needed in that situation, even if he had the same powers. He wouldn’t know how to talk to Kaede the way Kotetsu would. Barnaby had seen Kotetsu talk to kids before, he was great with them. Barnaby was okay when they were squealing in excitement but he didn’t know how to talk to them. He had lectured them for not thinking in dangerous situations, that was for sure, but…

But he was not going to be lecturing Kaede. He was kind of glad she was good just so that he didn’t have to worry about disciplining her. He wouldn’t have any clue how to approach that and have it be appropriate.

Finally he answered her. “Yes. I really think you should, Kaede, he’ll be excited…and he’ll know what to do for you.”

She studied him. “But you have Hundred Power…can’t you give me advice too?” she asked.

“I was very, very young.” Barnaby decided to throw caution to the wind and try to get comfortable, try to unwind a little bit in an effort to be a little more approachable for her. He sat down on the edge of her bed, watching her. When she didn’t display annoyance or anger he figured he was okay. “I don’t remember discovering my powers, or even how I managed to gain control of them. My mother must have had amazing patience, my father too. They may have told me about it, a little bit, but I don’t even remember that…” He felt the sadness trying to push its way into his mind. No, no, it was not a good time for that! He had to be there for Kaede. “I’m not sure of what advice to give you. But your father, he has a way with advice, and helping others feel better. And, probably more relevant and believable to you, he remembers getting his powers. He talked about it with me a little bit.” He left out the way Kotetsu used to hate his powers. She didn’t need to hear about that.

“Oh…” Kaede said quietly. She looked down at the ground. “I thought you got them maybe when you were older…though I guess…I kind of forgot you might not remember.” She winced, as though she knew she was only delving into a very open wound.

That was exactly what she was doing even if it was innocent, but Barnaby knew he had to keep it at bay. “Sadly, those memories are lost to me,” he said, brief and simple. “But, I will not dwell on that. I can only create new ones, like today.” He blinked, and smiled at her. “Thank you, Kaede.” He should have realized it sooner but she had contributed a very, very precious memory, something that did make that day good, that did make that day worth remembering.

“I…what did I do?” she asked, her glow fading.

“You made today a day to think about for the rest of my life,” he said, fumbling with his camera. “…May I take your picture now?”

“Oh uh- uh!” She looked flustered, her cute face turning pink. “I guess so! Um, what do you want me to do?” she asked, fidgeting.

“Just stand there and smile. Actually, would you stand next to the broken drawer?” he asked, knowing it was odd, but it would show something for that day at least and he would always smile when looking at it.

“I guess so.” She shuffled closer to the drawer, looked at it, and then looked back at Barnaby. “Um…”

“Smile!” he said, and she did, giggling a little in the process. He snapped the photo, checked it, and it was adorable. “Perfect,” he said, turning off his camera. “Thank you, Kaede.”

“Er, thank – thank you, Barnaby! I was worried you would be mad at me for the drawer…”

“Not at all.” He stood up. “There is nothing to be angry about. Would you like something to eat?” he offered, feeling good about the past few minutes and wanting to make it last longer. A meal together sounded perfect, and he hoped she would agree.

She did! Kaede nodded very eagerly, still giggling. “Sure! Anything but fried rice!” she said.

“I do believe we have some swordfish in the freezer, if you’d like we can at least start thawing it.”

“Never had it…okay!” she agreed, and they both started out to the kitchen, feeling good.

However, Barnaby couldn’t help himself and he stopped in the living room, looking at the television. Kotetsu still hadn’t called, and he didn’t want to torture himself, but he had to know how things were evolving outside. He couldn’t just live closed off from the whole ordeal and pretend everything was okay despite a wonderful encounter with Kaede.

“Barnaby…” she said, turning toward him from the kitchen. A knowing look was on her face. “Dad will call. You shouldn’t do that.” She knew exactly what he was up to.

For her sake, he wished he could resist it, he really did. “Sorry,” he said, giving her a guilty look. “I really do need to know.” And with that, he turned on the television.

He was greeted with the same stuff they had seen all day before, coverage of the hostages, the same sad footage, the same panicked people, the same lousy interviews with big names in Sternbild who wanted to give the situation some of their rather worthless input. He hated that. Star commentary was a little disgusting at that point.

Well if there was nothing new-

“And soon Wild Tiger will be arriving on the scene!”

That got his attention, Kaede’s too as she walked over to join him. They both listened to the female voice delivering the update over the same old camera footage.

“There’s been a little bit of talk surrounding Wild Tiger today, as eyewitnesses observed him arriving alone at Apollon! But it is possible Barnaby Brooks Jr. may have been waiting for him, we do know that he tends to be more on time than Wild Tiger,” the narrator said.

Well, that was true.

“He spent some time inside the building and we have heard they will be releasing Jake Martinez, it is official! He has said there must not be high security, but we will still have a couple of heroes standing by And when he-what’s this? What is this? Wild Tiger is arriving with his partner?”

Barnaby stared. What?

“Not HIS partner, I am being told, but A partner. It seems that Barnaby Brooks Jr. will not be on scene today due to personal reasons Apollon is unwilling to disclose to us. The gossip magazines will have fun with that one…”

He couldn’t help fuming at that one. Gossip magazines? Who the hell cared about those during what was happening? How stupid were people? Every tragedy became the means for gossip, it was disgusting. He regretted the way he used to pander to them.

“Ah, there is Tiger now!” The picture on the screen changed and Barnaby saw Kotetsu emerging from the transport in suit in front of the entrance to the jail in which Jake was held. And behind him…behind him was a figure that made Barnaby want to scream. A figure that made his blood boil and aggravated every nerve in his body.

It was all he could do to keep from punching the TV as the announcement was made: “And here is Wild Tiger’s partner for the day – Golden Ryan!”


	6. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry this took me to long :(

If Kaede hadn’t been standing right there, Barnaby would have broken something for sure. He didn’t know what, but he would have found something and thrown it on the floor, or bashed it against the wall. It may have even been something valuable, which made it a good thing Kaede’s presence kept him in check. 

But he was red in the face and judging by the way she shrank away from him, a little scary looking. Ryan as Kotetsu’s partner!? That wasn’t right! Ryan was a good hero, Barnaby had to admit that – he did a good job out there and while he did earn points he never did it by endangering the other heroes. He worked to the best of his ability and had saved a lot of lives. As a hero, he was a great choice to pair with Kotetsu. The other heroes were good, but not as fitting, not as skillful and adept. 

That was as a hero. Even if, as a person, Ryan was a perfectly good guy, Barnaby couldn’t handle it. He didn’t click with him and found him annoying, and it was bad enough he ruined their privacy simply by hanging out there sometimes! Pairing him with Kotetsu made Barnaby…it made him…

…It made him jealous. It made him very, very jealous.

“Why him? Why him?” he repeated several times out loud, his fists clenching and unclenching as his mind scattered in all different directions trying to handle it. Kotetsu was his partner, his lover, he was HIS. No part of him was for Ryan. 

“Um, Barnaby?” Kaede asked quietly.

Her voice should have brought him back to reality, but instead it took all his effort not to snap at the poor girl, just because he almost wanted to stay angry and isolated in his head in regards to it. He had to suppress the urge to activate his powers and get out of there. But where would he even go? He knew his first instinct would be to go to Kotetsu but he would put everyone in danger, being another hero showing up at this Jake guy’s release. 

For a split second he cared less about everyone else than usual.

If he didn’t go to Kotetsu, he would try to go to the tower, both to be in their special place and to kick around the bad guys there – which would be yet another bad, fatal choice for the city. There was nowhere he could go at all, not unless he wanted to find that parking lot he went to when he and Kotetsu left the tower months ago. That held little draw other than being a place he happened to remember.

Barnaby took a deep breath again as he started to freak out, wanting desperately to respond to Kaede even if he also wanted to scream. “Y-yes?” he asked through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed at the television. Kotetsu and Ryan were in position and a helicopter was landing outside the prison, one covered with the Ouroboros symbol. He was too angry to lose his mind and pass out over that, he supposed, even if it did bother him. 

“Barnaby you’re…you’re glowing,” Kaede said in a very small voice and raised her hand slowly to point at him. 

He blinked and checked himself, surprised to find he actually had activated his powers without realizing it. He was so angry and set off that he ended up doing it. It was just a miracle he hadn’t tried to leap through the damn roof. “I…I am.” He knew he should be focusing on the screen in front of him as the girl with the short black hair made her way out of the helicopter, strutting along as if she owned the prison and everyone in it. But Barnaby just stared at his hand, his anger in regards to Ryan quickly starting to turn on himself, along with guilt. He should be more worried about Kotetsu and not jealous over the stupid lion-man. 

“Barnaby, is it because of the helicopter?” Kaede asked, and Barnaby noticed her stepping closer. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was thankful he hadn’t scared her off with his reaction to the news. 

“No,” he answered, not feeling up to lying about it. Saying yes may have been wiser. He didn’t care.

“What’s wrong? Dad’s not alone so that’s a good-ooh.” She realized it as she spoke, Barnaby could tell, and he felt bad about the way she cringed. “You really don’t like Ryan being there, do you?” she asked.

“I don’t.” Barnaby started to pace, but realized standing might not be a good idea at the moment if his mind calmed down long enough just to get worked up over Ouroboros. He tried to look away from the television but knew he shouldn’t. Nothing exciting was happening as guards parted from the doors and people watched the girl. He supposed they were taking their time preparing for Jake’s release. 

Kaede sat down next to him. “You know Dad would rather have you there, right?” she asked. “But since you can’t, and I think he only really likes Ryan and Rock Bison…”

Even if Barnaby may have preferred Antonio, he was such a low ranking hero that he wasn’t a choice to bring to the situation, both as far as ability and ratings. He had a feeling it was more about the ratings, because Agnes was obnoxious like that. 

Antonio was probably sitting at home somewhere hoping like hell she was simply looking out for him by not sending him out, and Barnaby sort of felt bad for him. Why Antonio didn’t give up on Agnes he really didn’t know. And it was more likely Antonio was being suited up anyway in the case he was called out. 

He should really respond to Kaede. “Yes, I know. I know he trusts those two, and I know Ryan fights well. But I don’t like this. Doesn’t he have an iguana he should be protecting? Or a friend?” Wouldn’t Ryan be protecting Perry? …Actually, Perry probably got overly annoyed and made Ryan go out there too. 

“What’s your problem with Ryan? He seems nice.”

Barnaby wished she hadn’t asked that, he really wished she hadn’t. How was he supposed to answer that? He didn’t want to tell her he was jealous of the stupid asshole. He didn’t want to tell her he liked it better when it was just him and her father. “I don’t know,” he answered mechanically, eyes glued to the screen. 

“Yes you do.”

“Not really. He is nice enough as people go. And he’s never been cruel to me. Kotetsu likes spending time with him. But I don’t like him. Haven’t you ever known someone you just didn’t like?” he asked her, knowing that she had to at school. Right? He was sure that was how it was supposed to work. He didn’t know. He didn’t remember if he went to a normal grade school or if he did, if he had friends there. 

Kaede paused. “I…do actually. His name is Haya and he’s always hanging around a couple of my friends. He’s never said anything but he just…he just…”

“Bothers you?” Barnaby asked.

“Yes! Grandma says I should just be nice and that he might be a nice person and that I should just give him a chance. But I wish he wasn’t around so much, I don’t really know him…”

“Then you know how I feel.” Sort of. That didn’t really bring him joy. A little girl knew what he was feeling and in his opinion, it was a problem FOR a little girl, not a grown man. He was acting like a child and he knew it. 

“I suppose. But like Grandma says, you should give him a chance.”

But he had! …Hadn’t he? If they didn’t get along they didn’t get along! Barnaby didn’t say that. “I might,” he grunted before more started to happen on the television. His blue glow faded as well as his powers left him. Good thing he wouldn’t need them.

Jake marched out of the jail, not even looking at the guards that were nearby. He didn’t grace Kotetsu or Ryan with a glance, as if they weren’t even there. Hopefully that meant they were safe.

Barnaby hadn’t known what to expect in regards to Jake’s appearance. He didn’t look like anyone special. He was hairy, unshaven as many were in jail. He was dressed in casual clothing but Barnaby was unsure as to whether or not it was prison regulated clothing or some personal possessions that had been locked up away from him for years. 

He strolled right up to the girl and didn’t stop until he had embraced her.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow. Sure, a bad guy, a criminal could like someone. He could have friends. But the way he held her and the way she leaned into him…that was a couple that loved each other. It wasn’t impossible that two fucked up scumbags could love each other, but for some reason it felt a little surreal. If he weren’t in love at the moment himself he was sure he wouldn’t give their embrace another thought.

No wonder she had gone to so much trouble to get him out. Not that it made it right or in any way acceptable, but…

They both became a little less heartless and a little more infuriating. How could they, people with some sort of emotion, be okay with what was happening to those people? Well, at least they started to get into the helicopter, and hopefully it would all be over soon. 

It couldn’t possibly be that easy. 

Moments after the helicopter left and the footage on the television changed back to some reporters on the street, Barnaby’s cell phone rang. He simply stared at it at first before realizing it was probably Kotetsu. Then he actually stood quickly to retrieve it and answered it as he returned to his seat, Kaede looking on the whole time. “Hello?”

“Hi Bunny!”

Kotetsu’s voice was the most welcome sound in that instant and relief washed over him. His anxiety and jealousy began to die down. “Kotetsu!”

“I’m sure you were watching, but it all went well!” Kotetsu told him, sounding like he was smiling. 

“I did indeed watch. It seems too easy.”

“Ah Bunny, I’m sure it won’t go smoothly, some of those guys may not want to let people go, but hey! We released him and he left and no one got hurt!”

Oh Kotetsu. Barnaby would have buried his face in his palm if Kaede wasn’t watching and obviously trying to listen in. Barnaby decided to throw her a bone and put the phone on speaker. “You’re on speaker. Kaede’s here.”

“Hi honey!” came the immediate response. “How are you? Are you having fun with Barnaby? Are you okay? DADDY’S ALRIGHT!”

Kaede rolled her eyes at the phone. “We’re fine, Dad. We’ve had a good time. We were about to eat,” she huffed.

Was it really that hard for her to say she was happy her father was okay? …Well, Barnaby supposed it was. It had been hard in the beginning to express all his happiness and love for Kotetsu just because he was used to being guarded, as was she to a point. “Yes. We were, but we can certainly stay on the phone,” Barnaby said, not wanting to hang up.

“Ha, yea, yea…well, I can’t. I have to go in a moment, they’ll grabbing Ryan now and then me and we’re going to the transport. I think we’re just going to hang around though for a while to see how things go.”

“Ah…Ryan…”

“Yea. Agnes’s idea! She was pissed about you at first, but lucky we have Ryan around! He showed up in an iguana shirt and almost refused to take it off, he is so weird…”

“Uh-huh. I don’t need to know about his shirt,” Barnaby grouched rather pointlessly, regretting it immediately as there was a long pause from the phone.

“Now now Bunny…don’t be jealous…”

“Dad when WILL you be back?” Kaede asked and Barnaby was relieved that she jumped in. He didn’t want to accidentally get in an argument in front of her and that could easily happen if Kotetsu poked and prodded too much – which was exactly what Kotetsu would do. “Should we save you dinner?”

“I’ll grab something on the way home! I don’t know how long we’ll be on standby.” Kotetsi sighed then, and when he spoke next Barnaby could hear how tired he was already feeling. “I think it’ll be some hours, to be honest. Even if this guy does what he’s supposed to and lets the hostages go some of the other criminals may not like it, and I suspect fights and a lot of us on guard even if people get to leave safely…”

“What about the police?” Kaede asked, a hint of pleading in her voice. 

“Sure, of course! But this is the kind of thing where heroes really may be needed. Soo…we’ll find out soon enough I imagine. No idea what this Jake is like. Mr. Legend put him away years ago but there’s no information about it.”

Odd. Why would there be a lack of information? Maverick hadn’t let things slip by…if there was anything missing on Jake it was probably on purpose. Barnaby had a very bad feeling, his stomach seeming to contort and twist in knots as he thought about it. 

And then that stupid, irritating voice came over the speaker. “’Aaaay, we gotta go dude! They want us to talk to the mayor….or one of his minions…I dunno something like that.”

“Oh, okay! Let me say bye,” Kotetsu answered.

Ryan should have just walked away. He should have just taken his stupid kiss-covered boots and tromped the hell out of there, but he didn’t. “Who ya talking to? Oh, Barnaby! Hey B-B-J!”

Barnaby didn’t dignify him with an answer, but Kaede smiled and said something. “And me!”

“Kiddo!” Ryan responded enthusiastically. “Sorry you didn’t get to see your dad kick some butt today! Maybe later, huh? I’ll even step aside so you can see him get a few good swings in!”

Everything about that made Barnaby angry. “Hopefully it will not come to fighting and he will arrive home safe, sound, and unscathed,” Barnaby snapped.

“Well yea, hopefully, but if it happens-“

Kotetsu cut Ryan off. “Okaaaaay! Well, gotta go you two. I love you both. Don’t have fried rice without me, okay?”

“Yea okay Dad,” Kaede answered, shaking her head but still smiling. 

Barnaby felt his heart drop, upset at the thought of Kotetsu needing to go. It had to happen. “Well, then, I love you too Kotetsu. Please stay safe.”

“I will Bunny, I will. I’ll see you two later!” Kotetsu said cheerfully. “Bye!” 

Ryan started to say goodbye too, but as soon as Barnaby heard it he hung up the phone and shoved it away. 

Kotetsu wouldn’t be back for a while. 

That stressed him out quite a bit. But what was he to do? He could only wait with Kaede. He took a deep breath and looked at her. “So…how about we eat now?” he asked, sounding more down and out than he had meant to. 

“Sure,” Kaede said, looking up at Barnaby. “Um, swordfish?”

His stomach flipped and Barnaby knew he couldn’t handle anything like that at the moment. “I…think I may have to pass on that after all. My apologies. I do believe I would be better off with chicken noodle soup…”

Kaede nodded. “Me too actually.”

Barnaby blinked. How selfish was he, not thinking about her worries? “Okay…are you alright?”

“Yes. I just wish Dad was home, that’s all. Don’t tell him I said that! I just want him safe…”

Barnaby smiled at her. He had to be strong for her, didn’t he? Kotetsu would want it. He wanted it. “Yes, it can be our little secret.”

“Really? Cause I know you and Dad probably tell each other everything at night when you’re cuddling and all that!”

They really did tell each other everything because he didn’t like keeping things from Kotetsu. But, that kind of trust was important for Kaede and he knew he could do that for her. “I promise,” he said, placing his hand over his heart. “I really really promise.” 

She studied him. She studied him for a while to the point it was kind of uncomfortable. Eventually, though, she nodded. “I believe you – let’s eat!”

 

They didn’t manage to find chicken noodle soup, but they sure found some strange chicken star soup. Neither of the two were surprised, since Kotetsu seemed to like cute and childish things like little stars in soup. It didn’t matter as long as it felt good on their stomachs so they combined a few cans into a pot before sitting down in front of the television. 

Instead of watching the news they managed to find a children’s station showing an animated movie featuring a goat and a skunk trying to make their way in the skateboarding world. There were a lot of colors, songs, and an astoundingly evil duck. 

Out of everything that day, it was then that Barnaby wished he would wake up from an obnoxious dream. 

He and Kaede barely made it to the end before they went to pour some milk and Barnaby’s phone went off. It started vibrating on the kitchen counter from a text and Barnaby glared at it. Who would be texting him, aside from Kotetsu? And even then Kotetsu would actually call him. 

He and Kaede exchanged looks before he went to answer it. He hit a button and a text popped up from Kotetsu: ‘No time to call turn on news went bad’.

“Uh…” Barnaby stared at it, trying to will himself to move. 

“Barnaby?” Kaede asked, holding her glass milk. Barnaby had not gotten his yet. “Barnaby what’s wrong? Is it Dad?”

Barnaby was trying to respond, he really was. It was like his body had just frozen in place and it took a lot of work for him to form words. “Your…Dad…says to turn on the news…” 

At that Kaede immediately dashed to the living room. She didn’t say anything, she just ran out of the kitchen. It was probably because Barnaby continued to stand there, failing her. And yet he still couldn’t move. 

“Barnaby you better come in here!” he heard, and somehow he managed to come back to himself and get his legs moving.

He was light-headed. He was shaky. If he saw that symbol he was afraid of panicking again. He couldn’t handle it he really couldn’t, what was he supposed to do!? But he went in there, and he stood next to Kaede where he could see the screen.

“Uh, things have uh, taken a nasty turn here…” a reporter’s voice was saying as the footage of the helicopter Jake had left on was shown. “Jake Martinez and his friend, uh, Kriem, are refusing to let out the hostages.”

Then a different visual came up. It was Jake. He looked much different, his shaggy brown hair gone and replaced with an odd pink and yellow hairstyle, no shirt but a strange furry gray and white coat, unzipped red pants…He looked like he was ready to be in a loud and obnoxious musical but everything about the man shot shivers down Barnaby’s spine. 

“I had no idea I was released in the exchange of this human waste!” he said, laughing and holding a shot glass full of a dark liquid. “I’m not letting these people back to infiltrate the city with their useless ways. Haha! I can’t believe…haha!” He laughed and clinked shot glasses with Kriem. She laughed too, and Barnaby still saw that bond between them even as they treated real living humans like trash. 

“We received this footage half an hour ago,” the reporter said, showing the helicopter again – that was when the screen suddenly changed.

That dreaded symbol popped up like it had earlier in the day and Barnaby’s head spun. But he didn’t pass out. He didn’t panic. His breathing was faster and Kaede put a hand on his arm as he tried to catch himself, tried to regulate. His entire body felt a little numb and he wanted to escape, but he had control over it. 

That was when Jake’s face came back on screen, but it wasn’t pre-recorded.

It was live. They hijacked the channels again.

“Hello Sternbild,” he said, laughing and being generally nasty. “I see cops out here lined up, I know the worthless heroes who act like slaves to the normal people are out here. You’re all ready to come after me, and my help. Ha!” He threw back a shot – different colored than the one before. How drunk was he?

His surroundings were different too. Instead of a helicopter pit he was on a very comfortable looking red couch with Kriem and surrounded by ugly plush bears. They looked crazy, with blank dead stares. They were very, very creepy. There was a table in front of Jake with some tea sharing the space with the alcohol…and more than that, Barnaby couldn’t tell.

He had a sinking feeling that there was something about the man and his surroundings that he should recognize, as though he had seen or heard about it before. Thinking as hard as he could did no good…

“So, starting this evening, we’re going to have a bit of a game!” Jake laughed even more. 

“What kind of game, Master Jake?” Kriem asked in an annoying voice. She obviously already knew what he was planning, hamming it up and making Barnaby angry. He looked down at Kaede. She was very focused…

“A game, a tournament, a battle!” Jake reached for his tea. “I will, at random, select the heroes one by one. If any of these precious heroes defeats me, I’ll release your garbage back into the city. If I win, though…” He scratched his ugly yellow goatee. “We’ll see – I have a TON of fun ideas…” 

Barnaby swallowed. What powers did that man have, anyway? No one had said a word in regards to them…probably because no one knew or he would have heard. It scared him not to know, and even more so when he thought about Kotetsu possibly having to face him, going in unprepared. He’d have to get on his laptop and see what he could find; he had resources he had failed to use earlier…

But Barnaby couldn’t, for some reason, feel totally worked up and scared about it. He felt numb, he felt tired, he felt strangely defeated and he didn’t know why. Was it perhaps because he knew all he could do in the end was watch? Maybe. 

And watch he did as Jake lifted a finger. The camera turned to reveal a wheel with several different colored sections, each one with a hero card on it. Kotetsu was there, Barnaby was there…everyone was on there. Kriem appeared in the picture and spun the wheel. 

Barnaby and Kaede both startled when a light purple bolt of SOMETHING flashed from the side of the screen and knocked off a card during the spin. “What was that!?” Kaede asked, clinging to his arm then.

It didn’t occur to Barnaby to mind. “I uh, I don’t know…” A purple bolt? Jake’s power? Barnaby wished he knew for sure but he hadn’t seen it come from Jake directly and he could not possibly make a call based on that. 

The camera zoomed in on the card – Sky High. Barnaby felt some of his nerves calm since it was not Kotetsu, but he still worried, still remained on edge as the camera panned back to Jake. 

Jake looked disappointed. “Aw man, the king right off the bat? Disappointing! But I’ll take care of him fast…” He still looked entirely put off. “So, King of Heroes, I’ve issued you this challenge. I’ll be waiting for you, mwah!” He kissed his fingers and flipped them as if to send the kiss at the screen. 

And then it went blank.


	7. Runaway

“I can’t do anything about it! I have to stay here! And hell, they want you out now too!” 

“I can’t do that! What am I supposed to do about Kaede and my other issues!?” Barnaby snapped into the phone. Kotetsu had called after the screen went blank and unfortunately did not have one thing to say that Barnaby was okay with.

Barnaby was on the board of heroes Jake might select. That meant Barnaby had to be prepared to fight the instant he was chosen as they were not willing to chance angering Jake. 

“I don’t…I don’t know.” Kotetsu sighed. “I really don’t know. I could call Ben. She doesn’t know him but I know him and trust him, and I don’t think anyone would hassle him…”

“And if it is already known she’s your daughter by anyone watching us? Then Ben is in danger!” Barnaby pointed out, feeling infuriated.

It was a situation in which he truly did not know what to do. Bringing Kaede with him, she would be safe, because Barnaby was there. Being around the heroes she was, being around the Apollon building he couldn’t see any harm coming to her. And even if only he knew it, she did have Hundred Power and was capable of protecting herself to a point. Maybe not enough because it was highly unlikely she was trained in anything concerning combat or survival, but it was a bonus no one knew about that could take a bad guy by surprise. 

Yet all of that didn’t matter if the smallest thing went wrong. Someone on the criminal side could be lurking in the Apollon building. It was possible since he hadn’t known how many loyal Ouroboros members worked for Maverick and clearly he hadn’t known about ones loyal to Jake in the city. 

What should he do?

“Listen, Bunny, I’m going to make a couple of calls and see what I can do,” Kotetsu said suddenly and Barnaby heard some talking in the background. They had never been in private anyway since Kotetsu was on the transport vehicle, but it was frustrating to know other people were there for sure then. 

“Okay.” 

“Look I’m doing the best I can.”

“Sounds like something you should tell her, not me.” It didn’t seem that bad when he said it. It just slipped out and Barnaby thought it was perhaps harsh, but not more than he usually was. He really thought little of it. 

But the silence he was treated with in return from Kotetsu made him think maaaaybe that line wasn’t a good idea. 

“I’ll call back when I know more. Bye,” Kotetsu said abruptly and the phone went dead. Barnaby stared at it in his hand, the picture of Kotetsu on the screen fading quickly now that the call was over. Why did he say that? 

Barnaby stood up off the bed even thought all he wanted to do was lay back on it and sleep it all away. He had taken the call in the bedroom so he could calm down and just be alone. Kaede had started to follow but stopped herself as if understanding immediately: Barnaby needed space. It was a little unfair since it was her father but she still let him go.

And so, he owed her an explanation at the moment even if he had very little to say that was of any use. 

When Barnaby left his bedroom, he didn’t see her anywhere. He checked the kitchen, and the bathroom was empty with the door wide open. Her bedroom door was open too, and so he reasoned she must be in there. He knocked on it. “Kaede?” he said, trying not to be too loud. He wanted things to stay as calm as they could. There was no response. “Kaede, may I come in?” he asked, and was again met by silence. 

Well, then…he would just have to approach carefully since she did not seem interested in being disturbed. Unless, of course, she fell asleep but that would be strange. He opened her door and went in. 

The bedroom was empty. Kaede was nowhere to be seen. Her stuff was still there, or at least most of it. He couldn’t exactly tell if she had taken anything. And it didn’t matter – the girl was not there. 

Panic rose in Barnaby’s mind. He swallowed and advanced into the room as if that would somehow make her easier to find. He was, however, out of luck in that respect. He took deep breaths and looked around, seeing nothing, nothing, nothing – and then noticed a piece of paper on the desk of the vanity. 

It could be nothing, but that at least he had not remembered seeing previously and he walked over to it. His name was written at the top. There were words; the letter was short: ‘I knew you two wouldn’t make a decision, so I made it for you. I’ll be okay!’ 

‘I made it for you’.

She’d left.

Barnaby’s hand trembled as he held onto the note and his grip tightened, crumpling the paper slightly. The girl had run off, probably wanting to find her dad and scared of what might happen to him. No, scared of what could happen to her. …No, no he had it right the first time, right? She was scared for her dad. She had to be!

Kaede wasn’t a stupid girl. She knew running off into the city at that time was a very, very bad idea. It was probably the worst choice she could have made. She wasn’t stupid! And Barnaby told himself that as he shouted and suddenly ran to the living room, note in hand. “Kaede! Kaede, this isn’t fucking funny!” he yelled, not caring to watch his words. 

But she still wasn’t there.

Her jacket was gone. He searched feverishly for her shoes, they were also gone. She wasn’t dumb. She wouldn’t have run off. But she wasn’t there and her things weren’t there. 

“Kaede!” Barnaby cried anyway and his eyes were so wide he feared that would pop out of his damn skull. He’d lost his lover’s daughter. He had actually lost the child of the only human being that was important to him. She was out there and could get hurt or killed, and it was all because he thought it would be a bright idea to sit in the bedroom talking to Kotetsu and making snappy-ass remarks that didn’t help anyone – why didn’t he learn? Why did he think it was still okay to act so cold and condescending at times when he found something irritating or silly?

What the fuck was his problem?

Barnaby’s insecurities started to creep up on him as he uselessly held a pair of shoes he didn’t even remember buying even though he was sure they were his. He picked them up while trying to find Kaede’s. He was shaking, his mind trying to go blank. He’d really, really messed up. He, the competent one, had filed so spectacularly he didn’t even deserve to be alive. 

He dropped his shoes and ran back to the bedroom to find the phone, tearing the sheets off the bed when he didn’t see it right away only to realize he had shoved the thing in his pocket and only accomplished making a mess of the bedroom with blankets everywhere and a pillow sliding to the floor. How had he forgotten he put it in his pocket? But then, maybe forgetting things would always be his thing, he thought bitterly. He held the phone in front of him and went to his contacts to call Kotetsu, text Kotetsu, do something to reach the one he went to when something was wrong. 

Right as he was about to hit the call button he realized that was the last thing he should do and he felt dizzy. He needed to sit down – no! That was the last thing he needed to do! 

Barnaby felt like he was going to throw up, and what good would that do? He made an immediate decision, slowly and carefully pocketing his phone before dashing out of the room to get on his shoes and his jacket. He pocketed his wallet and that was it before he got the hell out of the apartment.

He had to find Kaede and he had to find her immediately.

 

“Did you see a little girl?”

“Um well-“

“Oh nevermind!” Barnaby barked at the poor doorman as he left. He gave the same attitude to a couple of the vendors on the street nearby. Yes, he was being an asshole, but he kind of had to be! …Maybe he didn’t really need to be, but it didn’t matter.

He started to run down the street sort of in the direction of Apollon, but maybe him running would attract attention. He didn’t need cameras on him and he didn’t need Kotetsu to see him on television very notably without his daughter. Kotetsu would call him and Barnaby would feel like the lowest being on the planet.

He was in a crosswalk when it hit him: He had Kaede’s number in his phone in the case of emergencies. He could just call her!

The thought immediately helped his nerves which were very close to exploding and he wasn’t sure how he’d handle that. Barnaby had his medications – which he left at the apartment, oops – and he had his learned techniques for dealing with extreme stress. But those were for dealing with various emotional trauma and the pain of memories he could no longer grasp, not losing another human being. 

Barnaby ducked into a convenience store so he could call Kaede with less noise. Heads turned toward him and he ducked into an aisle as quickly as he could. He pressed call and hoped and hoped that she would pick up. 

“Hello?” Her voice soothed him as soon as she answered but only for a few short seconds. 

“KAEDE!” He yelled, and then remembered he better not do that, and hissed her name instead. “Kaede!”

“B-Barnaby…”

“Where are you? Tell me right now!” he demanded, feeling angry since he had her on the phone to thoroughly question her. 

“Near the Apollon building. Don’t worry, I’m going toward Dad! Or at least, somewhere he can find me and I can find him safe.”

“But – but why!?”

“I heard you!” she replied, sounding exasperated. “I heard you not knowing what to do, and I didn’t think I’d have great luck telling you just to go and take me, so, I made a decision. You two are both terrible at making decisions…”

“Running away was not the right choice! I am VERY upset with you!” Barnaby said, running one hand through his blonde hair in frustration as he paced in the musty smelling aisle. Not many people seemed to grace that place with their presence…he noted it was very dim in there and the shelves were kind of empty and old looking. A failing business, maybe. Well, good, it would be less likely that he would be interrupted. 

“I’m sorry…”

“You’re going to be in a lot of trouble!” he informed her, and he definitely meant it. When everything was over he would see to it that she was grounded – somehow. He had no authority. And even as he spoke to her he knew when things were back to normal again he would have absolutely no urge to see about punishing her. 

“I know.”

“So tell me exactly where you are.”

“I’m not stopping until I reach the Apollon building, so just meet me there!”

“Kaede-“

“I told you! It’ll be the safest place for me to stop anyway. There’s a lot of people out…”

Barnaby looked around the end of the aisle toward the front of the store. In rushing down the street he failed to take great notice or care of his surroundings, which was stupid of him. The city seemed normal to him, people out and about even with what was happening. They still had things they wanted to do, or some just came out to find a way to participate in the excitement. That was somewhat sickening to think about but it was human nature to get excited about a big thing happening even if it was terrifying. 

And he supposed people still had their jobs to get to – even a failing store would have a few customers, maybe even more on a day where citizens were out craning their necks to stare at the disaster. It was somewhat sick to profit off of, and also understandable if the owners were falling on hard times. 

Incredibly, there were also those who didn’t really care about what was happening for one reason or another and just wanted to get to their personal affairs. 

The point was, the hustle and bustle of the city was as alive as ever and probably very scary to a girl from an environment that wasn’t even close to that of Sternbild.

“Fine,” Barnaby growled and mentally reprimanded himself for being so aggressive on the phone. There was no pint in it. “You go there, you wait inside the entrance or if you must see if you can get to our office. If the secretary is there I’m sure she will recognize you and allow you in…” Hopefully not. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Kaede safe, it was that he wanted to know the security in the Apollon building was dependable. 

“I promise I’ll be right inside! And I’ll wait for you and then you and Dad can yell at me all you want!”

“Right. I’ll have my phone on me and do not hesitate to call if you find yourself in trouble.”

“Okay!” Kaede replied, sounding way too cheerful. “I’ll see you soon!” she told him and hung up before he could lecture her any further or get any angrier. 

Barnaby glared at his phone before putting it in his pocket and heading toward the door. Well, he felt somewhat relieved to have made contact and plans with Kaede, even if it was still immensely stressful to know she was in the city. Once Kotetsu learned about what happened he would be angry. He would be so, so angry. 

As he left Barnaby avoided looking at the cashier or anyone else in the store. He felt sort of embarrassed to leave without buying anything even if he didn’t know why. He used his phone in there but he didn’t owe anyone anything. 

The only person he ever owed anything to was Kotetsu. God, what would he do when he found out? Barnaby kept his head down in shame as he hurried down the streets, not wanting to look at or talk to anyone. How mad would Kotetsu be? Would they get in an argument? If Kotetsu didn’t want to share the bed with him, Barnaby would sleep on the couch. He’d even sleep on the damn floor. That’s how relationships worked, right? The bad one slept on the couch?

Such trivial things did not usually occur to Barnaby, nor did he buy into those relationship stereotypes, but he would sleep on the floor or grovel at Kotetsu’s feet for forgiveness for his negligence. He would be his slave for a month or two months or however long he wanted him to be. He would do anything.

He didn’t want Kotetsu to leave him. 

Kotetsu wouldn’t he was sure, after all that they had been through. He wouldn’t break up with him and think of him as a lost cause, unable to even share childhood stories with him. He made mistakes too, and so he would understand Barnaby’s, right?

All he could do was wait and see, wait and see, and walk down the street where people were paused and staring like a hive mind, acting kind of like sheep and all he could think of was the way the normal people were herded by the criminals and those weapons to the tower. Why were they all staring in the same direction anyway?

It finally occurred to him that he should pay attention and so Barnaby lifted his head up to search out the source of the distraction which, predictably, was a giant screen broadcasting live off the side of the building. Sternbild had so, so many of those, and he kind of hated them. But he looked at it anyway.

The first thing he saw was Rock Bison crashing into the ground hard as Jake threw purple-blue beams at him. What the hell…? Rock Bison? Wasn’t he fighting Sky High? Barnaby was confused, and certainly worried as he saw Kotetsu’s oldest friend getting pummeled and obviously horribly injured by those odd beams Jake was throwing. Even as Antonio tried to stand he was knocked down again and again. Jake was laughing.

Barnaby could barely stand to watch, and cringed while looking away. He didn’t think such a thing would get to him so badly as they all watched each other get tossed around a lot on calls. But the way Antonio was being so beaten…Barnaby was a little surprised to realize in that moment that he cared.

He cared about Antonio, he truthfully, honestly cared about another human aside from Kotetsu – well, and Kaede. Of course he cared about Kaede. That meant – that meant two people he cared about who weren’t Kotetsu. 

It was a strange realization to come to as he stood surrounded by people who covered their mouths with their hands while watching, some crying, some screaming in horror as a hero was beaten down, panic starting to spread bit by bit. And there he was trying to evaluate what in the hell was going through his head because he was becoming somewhat normal as he learned to care about people. 

Rock Bison lay beaten in the dirt and Jake planted a foot on his chest, smirking and laughing about how pathetic the heroes of the city were and how it had to do with defending the normal scum. He boasted, said some bullshit, and Barnaby turned it out as he forced himself to move again, only to stop right after.

The picture on the screen changed and he saw Sky High hanging on the side of a building, arms up and spread, helmet and the rest of his outfit on. He was in a position like he had been crucified, head hanging in defeat and shame, much like Barnaby’s had been as he left the apartment. 

He didn’t know how to feel about Sky High, aside from a strange, neutral sympathy. He had to get moving. He could be chosen next, anyone could be chosen next, and he had to get to Kaede. He did not have the time to spare to watch a giant TV and stand with a crowd – a crowd that had begun to whisper his name and look at him. He had to get the hell out of there before he was inevitably blamed for what was happening. 

The Apollon building wasn’t far anyway. He usually would have taken a car or a taxi or another faster form of transportation, but he hadn’t thought that much about it and didn’t have direction really when he started. And he had walked so fast that he was over halfway there. He just had to keep going.

What would Kotetsu say, he wondered, when he told him he discovered he did care about Antonio? That he wasn’t just cold and isolated to one person, that he didn’t totally lack understanding? Would Kotetsu feel weird about it? Barnaby had at times wondered if part of Kotetsu’s affection was knowing Barnaby only cared for him, that Barnaby was his and he had something special all to him-

No. No, Kotetsu wasn’t like that. He would be proud of him…

Barnaby could only think about Kotetsu as he made his way to the building. He missed him. It hadn’t even been a day, but he’d been apart from him long enough to feel unhappy. Without Kotetsu he felt so much less stable and grounded and bad things happened, like losing his kid. He just wanted Kotetsu.

It was with that exhausted and strange mood that Barnaby entered the Apollon building, eager to meet up with Kaede. He looked around for her, but she wasn’t anywhere in the lobby where he thought she’d be…

He turned his attention to the three security guards who stood by the entrance gates to the rest of the building. It was the area where every morning he and Kotetsu would scan their ID’s to get to their office. “Hey, the little girl…did you guys make her leave?”

They all looked at him, and then exchanged looks before the one in the middle, a tall black man named Will, stepped forward. “Mr. Brooks, forgive us but – what little girl?”

“The- the little girl with the pink coat and her hair in a holder off to the side…maybe her coat was blue…” Oh hell, what color was her coat!?

Will stopped him. “Sir no little girl has been in here.”

Barnaby knew all the color drained from his face. “What?”

“No little girl has been in here. You’re the first person to step in here in hours, actually, should we call your transport? You may have to suit up.”

“Are you kidding me!?”

“Sir-‘

Barnaby turned his back to them abruptly as his anxiety spiked and he thought he was going to fall over. He pulled out his phone and nearly broke it as he tried to call Kaede. If he at least reached her…if he could find her…

No answer.

He tried again.

No answer that time either and he tried again, and again. Kaede never answered and Barnaby wanted to sob, wanted to cry and freak out, and so he went to his safe place. He called Kotetsu. He needed his voice. He needed his words. He needed to tell him. 

Kotetsu answered thankfully, talking too fast right away. “Oh Bunny thank goodness, listen I’m sorry for the way I hung up earlier-“

“Kotetsu.”

“I know you’re probably unhappy, things are just stressful that’s all and you know I-“

“Kotetsu.” Barnaby paused and took a breath before saying those dreaded words. “Kotetsu, I lost Kaede…”


	8. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long you guys :(

At first, Kotetsu yelled. He didn’t yell for long, and he didn’t yell intensely. Beyond a ‘what!?’ and a few ‘how could you?’s, a lot of it was garbled and Barnaby couldn’t understand it. He knew it was not good and that he deserved it and that was all. He was cowering in shame near the entrance to the building as security guards watched him.

Their faces were troubled and Barnaby didn’t blame them. He was a hero, a good hero, a talented hero, who was on the verge of freaking out and he knew it showed in his face. 

When Kotetsu calmed down some, Barnaby told him about his conversation with Kaede while in the grocery store. And he filled him in again on how she had left while he was on the phone. It wasn’t his fault. …Barnaby didn’t say that. But he hoped Kotetsu would see it that way. 

Instead, Kotetsu told him to hurry up and get his suit on, and then come meet up with him. The next hero was about to be chosen after Jake’s tea break. It could be Barnaby. 

That was when Kotetsu hung up on him and Barnaby finally entered the building properly, shoulders slumped and bravado gone. He could see the guards whispering, could even hear them, and he had no strength to confront them. He felt absolutely terrible. He couldn’t remember a time he felt worse…even finding out the truth about Maverick and his parents. That hurt, that was horrible, and his entire life was a lie.

But that was his life. Kaede was a part of Kotetsu’s life, and putting her life at risk made Kotetsu’s harder, even worse if there was a tragedy involved. He would never, ever forgive himself. 

After getting into his undersuit, Barnaby entered Saito’s area with a loud groan. He liked Saito okay, but never felt completely at ease with the little balding man. There was no good reason for it. Saito had never done a thing to hurt Barnaby’ trust in him. Still, Barnaby was just never comfortable around him.

Saito’s eyes were narrowed. “Finally!” he said, moving surprisingly quickly. “Even Wild Tiger beat you here!” 

At least, Barnaby thought that was what he heard. Saito spoke so softly that sometimes the confusion resulted in some bizarre mistakes. “Uh huh. I know. Listen, just help me get suited up fast.”

The transport was always faster, if a little painful. Having someone else help him suit up was nice and painless and allowed him to adjust his suit more comfortably – but it was just so slow. Barnaby wasn’t eager to face Kotetsu and even less eager to fight Jake. Everything had been sapped out of him by losing Kaede and angering Kotetsu. Yet, he knew they had to hurry up. Time was rushing too fast. It could cost them. 

Saito was going remarkably fast though, and suiting up went smoothly. “I made some adjustments,” Saito was telling him, “Later I will explain them all.”

“Anything major?” Barnaby asked, not caring a whole lot as he did so. 

“No, just some tweaks to the clock and your wire and a few other things. I will explain later,” Saito informed him. At the moment he was helping Barnaby fit his arm pieces, adjusting very carefully. Barnaby was grateful for that at least. 

He thought about the opponent he was probably going to face. “Do you think this will withstand the beams he’s shooting?” he asked. He knew the suit likely would do just fine for a while. It was always a good idea to ask though when they had an idea of what or who they may be up against. Saito was valuable in helping them develop strategies since he knew the suits even better than their wearers. 

Saito answered right away. “Of course! It will withstand several shots easily! How many exactly, I do not know, I have not had the right opportunity to study his NEXT powers.”

Barnaby nodded. 

And then he didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want conversation and Saito wasn’t one to force it either, which he liked about the quiet little man. He got Barnaby ready, checked everything thoroughly, and then sent him on his way carrying his helmet before taking a seat in front of a screen filled with numbers and readings Barnaby mostly didn’t recognize. 

In a way he wished he did. Maybe if he had followed in his parents’ footsteps he would have become an engineer. He knew he had the mind for it because sometimes, once in a great while, he would study some things with Saito. He could even understand some of the things on the screen before he left. 

Maybe if he had been an engineer Kotetsu’s daughter wouldn’t be missing right at that moment and he wouldn’t feel like human waste. 

Barnaby got to the large room where he knew Kotetsu was waiting, staring at the door. Inside he would find a brightly lit room, with benches and a coffee machine, much like a large break room. There were a couple of tables to wait at; there were TV screens they always monitored in the case they were needed outside. He usually liked going there with Kotetsu to have a kiss and a coffee, but he would receive none of those things when he entered…

With a deep breath, Barnaby pushed open the green door and walked inside. 

As he suspected, Kotetsu and Ryan waited inside. Their suits were on, though Ryan’s wings were disconnected since he was inside. Barnaby had seen that before. They would be reattached before he went out on a call, or in the current case, to fight. 

Those wings were stupid.

Both men had their helmets off and looked at him. Barnaby stared back. Ryan opened his mouth as if to say something but reconsidered, shut his mouth, and sort of looked away. He had to know. He HAD to. Kotetsu either told him or Ryan had overheard the conversation, something that was hard to avoid doing in that small room and especially when Kotetsu had been yelling. 

Kotetsu continued to look at him, his face blank. That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all. 

“Kotetsu…” Barnaby tried, but he didn’t know how to follow it up. The fact that Kotetsu did not greet him made it tough for him to find a way to approach and not feel strange about it. He wanted to. He really wanted to talk to Kotetsu, more than anything. But he couldn’t. 

There was an awkward silence before Ryan turned back to him. “So now you’re here! And now no one can get pissed off, coughAGNEScough!” he said.

“You’re not supposed to say ‘cough’,” Kotetsu mumbled, turning away from both of them and becoming interested in a cup of coffee sitting on the closest table. He wasn’t even going to greet him belatedly. Great. 

“Uh, yea, I’m here. Have they chosen the next person?” Barnaby asked, looking for something to distract him from the discomfort. He wasn’t going to approach Kotetsu with Ryan there. Without Ryan there he very well might start a talk, start some dialogue with his tiger man, but it was very strange with Ryan lingering about. 

“Not yet!” Ryan answered. “We’re down Sky High and Rock Bison so far. They both got beaten pretty badly and couldn’t get a single hit in. I don’t know what’s up with that guy but he’s gonna be tough to beat.”

“Worried?” Barnaby asked, holding back a sneer. He was tempted to be an ass, even as a venting outlet. 

“Nah man. I’ll get him, I’ll get him good. Once I use my power he’s going to be useless!”

So would everyone around them, including the good guys like the police, but Barnaby didn’t say anything. He just nodded and looked up at the television as he heard a reporter get suddenly very loud. It had been rather quiet before with talking and speculation on Jake, since there were no matches going on. 

“And we’re back! Jake has said he is ready to select his new competitor! He has asked us – ah, told us to switch back to hi-“ The reporter couldn’t even finish as the screen went to that damned Ouroboros logo with the ominous background. Barnaby felt his breath catch and tensed up. 

He could request no help. He could expect no help. Kotetsu would not comfort him, even if he went into a full-blown panic attack. So, he had to cope with it and just take his breaths. He was not going to lose it, not then and there. There was too much to worry about. 

“Ah, did you enjoy that little break, Sternbild?” Jake laughed at the camera, sitting on his big red couch with Kriem, who was sipping tea. “I sure did, and I’d love to have more,” he declared. “…But it’s always better after a victory or two.”

“It’s nice to earn it, isn’t it, Master Jake?” Kriem asked him, far too confident. 

“It is, though I’ve already earned it. I’ve earned my place in this city, unlike a lot of worthless people here,” Jake grunted, and then he stood up. “And on that note, it’s time to select our next challenger!” 

“On that note,” Ryan repeated, sounding put off. 

Jake did his thing again. He selected a dart, trash-talked a little more, and then threw it. 

It landed on Ryan. 

At first, a hush fell over the room and Barnaby wasn’t sure how to feel. Ryan, going up against Jake? But Antonio had been badly beaten. He didn’t care about Ryan as much as Antonio, that was for sure. But Kotetsu sure did, and his happiness mattered. He shouldn’t have to see his friend beaten in addition to having his lover lose his child. 

“Ryan…” Kotetsu said, and Barnaby looked at him.

Ryan looked at the television with an unreadable expression, though in one nanosecond Barnaby saw fear flicker through. Ryan was afraid. He was not feeling up to the fight, and who could really blame him? 

But then that bravado came back like it always did. “I got this! You two will see…the whole city will see!” Ryan said, searching for his helmet. 

Kotetsu grabbed his arm. “Ryan…it’s not gonna be that easy. You see how messed up things have been, the others couldn’t touch him!” Kotetsu snarled as he spoke. 

If he was snarling it could be a bad idea to talk to him, but Barnaby knew he would have to. For the time being he simply watched them talk, watched as Ryan smiled. “I’ll do it. You’ll see, Kotetsu! And then you’ll have to buy me a lot of shots, as per our bet.”

“…What?” Kotetsu laughed. “We don’t have a bet you numb-skull!” he said, pushing Ryan gently.

Ryan pulled on his helmet and then opened it. “Well, I’m making a bet now! I bet you five good and expensive shots that I will beat his ass, beat it into a pink and yellow pulp.”

Kotetsu made a face. “…Uh, ew.” 

“See, too grossed out to argue, right?” Ryan gave him a thumbs-up. “I’ll take care of him. You’ll see. I’ll take care of the asshole real fast, and you’ll both be kissing my boots later!” he said, laughing and heading toward the door.

“Yea yea, hey, be careful! Ryan – seriously, be careful!” Kotetsu shouted after him. 

Ryan just waved at him and left the room. He left them alone. Barnaby started at Kotetsu, and Kotetsu looked away from him. 

Barnaby’s throat felt dry. He had to say something, but what? “Kotetsu…Kotetsu, I’m sorry,” he said and it popped out without him even finishing his thoughts. It was probably the best thing to open with really but he still felt bad saying anything at all. 

Kotetsu didn’t respond. 

So, Barnaby knew he had to try harder. “Kotetsu I didn’t mean to. You know that. I was being very careful. I spent time with her, we watched TV and we talked and we, we were just fine. But she got scared for you. She decided to take initiative. Kotetsu it could have happened anytime. I could have even been in the bathroom…” But he wasn’t. He had hidden in the room so he could talk in private with Kotetsu when he should have been out with Kaede. 

But it wasn’t enough. It still wasn’t working. Kotetsu wasn’t hearing him. His heart was not open to him in that moment and that hurt so badly that Barnaby thought he might begin to die, begin to just fade away. 

He would without Kotetsu. It wasn’t the first time he realized it, but it was scary as hell to think about how he couldn’t exist without him whenever his mind went that way. Even worse if Kotetsu left him voluntarily. How, how could he recover from that?

Barnaby knew he had to be smarter. He had to act like an adult, he had to take responsibility, had to be the intelligent and driven man he was when they had met. But he couldn’t do that and instead said something that just came off as stupid. “Kotetsu…I love you.”

That got Kotetsu’s attention at least, even if he continued to look very, very unhappy. He stared at Barnaby for a few moments before opening his mouth. “You had ONE job. Watch Kaede. You were feeling unable to join me for reasons I understand, Bunny, believe me I do. But I still expected you to be able to watch over Kaede.”

“I…I tried!” Barnaby said, reeling at Kotetsu’s words a little. Kotetsu was usually so understanding. He knew when Barnaby was doing badly with his mental health or on the verge of a panic attack, he may not be able to do something like a normal person and it was okay. It was completely okay. Kotetsu did what he could to make that stuff easier on Barnaby!

But in the case of Kaede, it seemed he was unwilling to show sympathy. It made Barnaby mad – a little mad. He couldn’t be too mad. As much as he hated the sudden lack of understanding, he was a competent adult who functioned fine in day to day life, even as an active and high-ranking hero, and was more than capable of making sure a little girl did not run away!

“You didn’t try hard enough! She’s a little girl, Bunny! I know Kaede can be feisty and stubborn and act like she’s the boss but you’re the adult, and if you had to actually restrain her I would not have faulted you for using your power!”

“What? Of course you would have! How could I use it knowing at any moment I could be challenged by Jake!”

Kotetsu glared, but he didn’t answer.

Barnaby stepped closer to him, trying to control himself so he didn’t yell or cry. “Kotetsu, please! You know I didn’t mean to do it! I just went in a room to have a private phone conversation – I never thought she would run out into the strange city alone! Kaede is a smart girl, and that’s a dumb thing to do! How could I have seen it coming?”

“Because of the way she is!” Kotetsu retorted. “She’s independent and driven and already lost her mom. It doesn’t surprise me she ran off to get to me!”

Barnaby snapped back, feeling as though he’d been struck even though Kotetsu had not actually thrown an insult at him. “But I didn’t…I was the one there and I didn’t see it coming!” Barnaby said, feeling like he actually was going to cry. He was going to lose it. His hands shook and he felt tears trying to build up. 

Where was his tiger, the man who was always so understanding, loving and gentle with him? The man who understood him and knew how to treat him, how to love him? Had Barnaby lost him?

No, no he hadn’t. Kaede was probably fine, and once they found her, they’d be okay because with Kaede alive and fine there was no reason to be sad or upset or worried – right? “I’m s-sorry…” he said, not sure what else to say. Sorry didn’t fix a thing. Finding Kaede would, but what was he supposed to do about that?

“Golden Ryaaaaan!” an announcer screamed from the television and that captured their complete attention. Barnaby was kind of glad for the distraction. Maybe it would take Kotetsu’s anger off him if Ryan did good…or did bad. As long as there was something else for Kotetsu to direct his energy to, it would help. It was selfish. Barnaby knew that.

“Golden Ryan?” Jake laughed. “Look at him! What are those, wings? Useless, unless he can fly, and don’t think he can…”

“Gravity Prince,” Kriem chimed in. 

Jake rolled his eyes at the camera. “Won’t do him any good, that’s for sure. Well, might as well begin, huh Golden Lion!?” he said, teasing. 

Ryan just looked at him, and then the two went for each other.

Why wasn’t Ryan using his power? It was better from a little bit of a distance at least, and yet there he was flying forward ready for a punch – only to bounce off of a purple beam and land quite hard on the ground. Barnaby heard Kotetsu gasp behind him right before Ryan stood. 

Then they went at each other again, but Ryan was hit. And again! Ryan came from different directions, tried many strategies he knew from calls. There wasn’t anywhere to hide in the stadium, which didn’t help. The clouds of dust from Jake’s beams offered a little but Ryan was usually struggling to get up until they cleared. 

“Why isn’t he using his power!?” Kotetsu exclaimed, at the screen and not to Barnaby.

“I don’t know,” Barnaby replied anyway. He had some idea. Ryan’s power was well known and maybe he was trying to weaken Jake with physical attacks first. It made sense. If he engaged in his power right away while Jake was strong, he wouldn’t be able to do much. He needed to bring him down a little.

And he was having no luck. Nothing. No hits! Jake dodged every one and shot beam after beam. There was something a little odd about those beams, but in Barnaby’s distressed state he couldn’t place it. All he saw was Ryan’s wing getting smacked off, then the man flying into a wall and leaving a hole in it, followed by his other wing being blasted off. 

Then his head was hit and he flew back far. He landed hard with part of his face exposed, and Kotetsu growled. That was not good. A beam to the face could easily mean death. 

Ryan became aware of it, or so it seemed to Barnaby. He rolled to his knees and placed his hands on the ground, letting loose his yell- or trying to. “Do-dooo-“ And then he was struck by a beam before he could do a thing. Jake ran to him and kicked him hard in the face before smacking him down again with a beam. He hit him, he beat him, he was hurting him severely and Barnaby’s blood ran cold.

No, no, it wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be! He…he didn’t like Ryan much, but seeing him get beaten made his stomach twist and turn. He was going to vomit. He was very sure he was going to vomit, was going to empty his stomach on that floor as he watched Ryan be broken.

He never wanted that. He didn’t want him hurt. He didn’t want to see his blood. 

“Ryan!” Kotetsu shouted and started to dart off, but he stopped, backtracked, and grabbed his helmet. He spared a glance at Barnaby – one that wasn’t hate-filled- and went for the door. 

“Kotetsu, Kotetsu wait!” Barnaby said, looking away from the horrid scene on the screen and trying to focus on Kotetsu. He needed him. He tried to make himself move, tried to force his legs to work so he could go where ever he was going. 

Kotetsu looked over his shoulder at him, sighed, shook his head, and then ran out the door. 

“Kotetsu!” Barnaby called after him, the tears going down his cheeks. His eyes already hurt, that early. He felt short of breath. He barely paid attention to Jake announcing himself winner of the round and ordering the paramedics to enter the stadium and take the bloody trash out of there. 

Was he even alive? Were Antonio and Sky High alive? No one had reported them dead and he would have seen a truly broken man in Kotetsu had Antonio died, so maybe Jake just beat them severely…

‘just’…

Kotetsu could be the next one chosen. Ryan was critically injured, and Barnaby wasn’t sure how he would handle that. He needed him to be okay, both for him…and for Kotetsu. He needed Kotetsu to have Ryan, needed him to be okay. He didn’t mind Ryan that much. He wasn’t so bad that he deserved…deserved to…

Finally, Barnaby made his legs move, and he ran out of the room.


	9. Beaten

They reached the outside of the stadium as Ryan was being carefully loaded onto an ambulance. It had taken some time for the paramedics to actually get forced into the stadium to retrieve him, and even then they had to get into his suit to give him some basic care while they set up the stretcher. 

He was even worse looking getting loaded into the ambulance, with a breathing mask and straps, broken pieces of suit and blood. His eyes were closed, but as they got closer they were assured he was still alive, even if he was in critical condition. He was to be sped off to the hospital, where he would be hospitalized next to Antonio and Sky High.   
Kotetsu was at Ryan’s side, his helmet flipped open as he told him he would get through this, and that he had to be his tough, idiot self, and all that. He was crying, too, and it made Barnaby freeze. 

How wretched he was, feeling a tinge of jealousy over the way Kotetsu wept and pleaded for his friend to be okay. He shouldn’t be jealous. He should be over there, being supportive. But Kotetsu currently hating him made it hard for Barnaby to process and be okay with what was happening before him. 

But he looked at Ryan more, and the jealousy gave way to sadness. He had to go over there. And so, he did.

Barnaby didn’t know what to say as he stood on the other side of Ryan, across from Kotetsu. He didn’t look at Kotetsu, though, making himself look at Ryan’s bruised and battered face. It would heal. Ryan’s face looked bad but Barnaby had seen it before. He was more worried about broken ribs, internal bleeding, and anything else that those purple beams may have done. 

Even if he wound up on medications and in a wheelchair, his face would still be pretty. And he’d still be alive. And he would still be Kotetsu’s friend. That was what was important, that he lived and Kotetsu still had him to depend on, especially since he couldn’t depend on Barnaby…

“Stay strong,” he whispered to Ryan without really meaning to. He honestly did want him to be okay…

Then Ryan was loaded up and they had to stand clear of the ambulance as the driver and another paramedic climbed in, immediately starting the lights and the sire. Barnaby winced as he heard the siren start, so loud and blaring so close to him. It lasted but a few moments before the ambulance took off. He and Kotetsu watched it go. 

Barnaby sighed, watching those lights until they turned a corner and totally disappeared. Then he turned to Kotetsu, not to plead for forgiveness or start an argument, but in an effort to comfort him. He still felt like he couldn’t focus, and he felt emotional and like he was falling apart. But after seeing Ryan, he knew he had to try and push past all that. 

“He’ll be okay, you know. Ryan will pull through.”

“I know.” Kotetsu looked at him, his eyes narrowed again. “He’ll heal. I’m not stupid.”

“You looked awful worried…”

“Of course I’m worried! I know he’ll be fine, but it’s hard to smile and stay happy when I know things can go wrong in an instant, even when you think someone is in the right hands!” 

Barnaby recoiled, surprise and hurt shooting through his mind. What the hell!? What was that? “Kotetsu I…come on! Don’t compare Ryan getting beaten nearly to death to me losing track of Kaede! That’s not fair!” He was whining. He knew he was whining. 

Cold nipped at his face; the day was getting longer. It was going to be dark, soon, would they really continue the fights all night? Worse…Kaede would be gone overnight, somewhere in the city.

Even if Jake somehow collapsed from an attack and was beaten, he and Kotetsu would not find themselves curled in each other’s arms that night. Barnaby desperately needed it. 

Kotetsu didn’t respond to him. Instead he closed his helmet, touched the side of it, and stood still. Just that. He just stood there! He didn’t do anything or say anything, and Barnaby wanted to go over there and shake him – until he realized what the hell Kotetsu was doing. 

Barnaby did the same, closing his helmet and touching the side, turning up the volume for communication from Agnes. He didn’t remember turning it down, but maybe Saito had decided that, going by the amount of times Kotetsu had screamed in surprise and ruined calls, that it was a good idea to start out with the noise levels down. 

“He’s got another of his darts,” Agnes was saying in a tired voice. Had she ever sounded that tired and down and out? In fact, even from that short bit, she sounded kind of upset. But he said nothing, and simply listened. “He’s about done his rant on the weak gold lion, and how he’s the king of this concrete jungle…” she sighed. Barnaby sighed. Maybe Kotetsu did too. They were all tired of what was going on, and having him drop dumb lines didn’t help.

Barnaby looked around but he didn’t see any screens they could watch. He would rather watch Jake pick the hero than hear it over the radio on his suit, but, it seemed there was no choice. All he could do was brace himself. What if Jake chose Pao-Lin, or Blue Rose? He knew they were talented, but he also knew they were nowhere near good enough to beat Jake. Pao-Lin was a great hero, a brave hero, but somehow he didn’t see the young girl having the experience and moves to take down someone that none of the others had even been able to lay a hand on.

He didn’t think he could take seeing either of the girls’ bloodied forms being carted off next.

Maybe Nathan, maybe…he was very powerful, and ultimately a smart person. Barnaby felt safe fighting alongside him when he had to. But against Jake…

Forget Ivan. That kid might as well lay down in defeat as soon as he stepped foot inside the stadium.

Barnaby didn’t want to go in next but he would rather it be him than the others. He would rather it be him than Kotetsu, that was for sure. He didn’t want Kotetsu in there. He didn’t want him hurt on top of everything else. He had to be summoned in there next…he had to take down Jake before Kotetsu got there, before more harm and bad could come to him…

“Wild Tiger.” Agnes’s voice broke his thoughts. “You’re next.”

Of course. Of course Kotetsu would be the next to go in. The whole day was going massively wrong in every way possible, so of course that would be thrown in too. Barnaby couldn’t even respond to it, not that his response would do anything. All he could do was stare blankly ahead, unsure of what to think. He couldn’t stop Kotetsu going in, as much as he wanted to. And he couldn’t fix things before he went in either. 

“Okay.” Kotetsu didn’t say anything else. He didn’t freak out, and didn’t say anything that was supposed to sound cool and wise. All he said was okay. 

Barnaby tried. “Kotetsu…” 

Kotetsu looked at him. Well, he turned toward him anyway. 

“…I don’t know. But please, before you go in there, I just…”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll beat him. I’ll use my speed, and I’ll use my strength better than Ryan. He’s not used to being so physical when he can use his gravity powers. I’m used to it.”

“Kotetsu, it’s not going to be that easy. No one has been able to touch him. There must be a reason for it, you know? There has to be something going on in there that’s not just the purple beams.”

“You think I’m weak?”

“Huh!?”

Kotetsu took a step, and started to walk away. “Have you no faith in me?”

“WHAT!?” Barnaby opened his helmet and hurried to catch up to. Why would Kotetsu say something like that!? “Kotetsu! Of course I have faith in you! What’s wrong with you!? I know I made you mad but hell, you know I believe in you! Now you’re being stupid!”

“Stupid now!?”

“I’m not calling you stupid!” Barnaby felt like he was going to scream. Kotetsu was twisting everything he said and looking for offense where there was none. He didn’t understand! 

Kotetsu didn’t say anything. He just walked to the Apollon transport as it pulled up so he could get some final checks done on his suit. He also needed some briefing, if it was possible. The reporters were starting to flock in too so they could interview him before going in – how did they know he was there? They had cleared the area to put Ryan in the ambulance beforehand, it was probably the same group of people. 

Barnaby climbed into the transport. It started moving so it could let Kotetsu off right at the entrance to bypass the media. They were right near it but the crowd was growing at a rapid pace. Barnbay was glad for their time in the transport so he could at least try one last effort with Kotetsu. 

He waited until his helmet was off and grabbed his shoulder, taking a deep breath. “Kotetsu? I realize saying I’m sorry again is entirely worthless to you right now. I know that.” He hated it. “But I love you. And…I’ll be out here waiting for you when you’re done with him.” He didn’t know what else to say, but Kotetsu at least spared him a glance. 

He was going to try one thing, and he circled in front of Kotetsu. “Will you at least kiss me, before you go?”

Kotetsu stared at him, blinked, but raised his face and closed his eyes. That was a green light for Barnaby. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kotetsu’s. Sparks shot through him as he felt that wonderful familiar feeling he got whenever he kissed Kotetsu. He couldn’t kiss him as deeply as he would have liked – Kotetu wasn’t quite open to it – but he still got something and his heart was beating fast. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to take Kotetsu’s head cradled in his hands and run his fingers through his hair, and just never let him go. 

But Kotetsu gently pushed him away. It wasn’t with hate and loathing. While he didn’t smile, the look he gave Barnaby didn’t hold anger at that moment, and for that Barnaby was immensely grateful. 

All too soon, he had to go. He didn’t say anything at all. He put on his helmet, he prepared himself, and left without telling Barnaby he loved him or that he hoped to see him soon or anything that he would have liked to hear. Barnaby’s heart hurt but he knew he would just have to cope. Kotetsu didn’t hate him. The kiss showed that. 

For the time being, all he could do was watch the fight on the television. 

He watched it from a screen in the transport, alone. Saito drove, though Barnaby didn’t know where to. He didn’t care. His entire being was focused on Kotetsu, with a small part of him feeling guilty that he wasn’t trying to find Kaede. But he was worried and he was worn out. And he couldn’t go anywhere anyway. 

It started badly from the get-go. Kotetsu snapped down his helmet, again commenting he would use his speed, and he rushed toward Jake. And Jake? He just stood there in the middle of the stadium arena, looking up slowly as Kotetsu sped toward him. 

Kotetsu’s fist was out. He was going to hit him. He was going to make impact! Barnaby stood excitedly, fist clenched – Kotetsu was going to make it for sure! He actually was going to take out Jake! He was -

Jake moved, somehow dodging, and fired off a beam to hit Kotetsu in the back. Kotetsu was knocked forward and over into the dirt. He got up immediately, whirled around, and went for Jake. But Jake dodged. And then Jake dodged again. 

The next time he fired off the beam again and Kotetsu was knocked aside.

Barnaby was confused. How was Jake so effectively dodging every single move? Just….just how? He knew Kotetsu was a good fighter, he was fast, and he really packed a punch. That was all before using his power! But then again, Antonio was extremely strong…and Ryan was no cowardly lion. 

Finally Kotetsu activated his power. That had to mean he would hit Jake then!

“Oh ho! A real match now, maybe even a bit of a challenge!” Jake yelled with a smile, and Barnaby hated him. 

Then Kotetsu became nothing but a streak of gold and yellow and he had it, he HAD it, how could Jake even hope to dodge him then? There was no way. NO way. Kotetsu flew at him like a bullet, ready to pummel him, ready to make a Jake shaped hole in the wall.

And yet, Jake stepped out of the way each time like Kotetsu was speed-walking towards him at most. He didn’t seem to care. Jake was…he was at ease as he tried to shoot Kotetsu more – or no. He intentionally was missing, kicking up more dust and rubble from the previous fights so he could hide in it! Barnaby saw Kotetsu pause, trying to see him, trying to figure it out, and then going forward. The result? He would bounce back off a purple beam – no, not a beam. It was a barrier!  
Jake was using his barriers as offense! The snake!

The fight went on. Kotetsu couldn’t get him and Barnaby’s frustration and worry grew. If Kotetsu could not take him down, there was absolutely no question he would wind up like the others. It would be impossible for him not to, and Barnaby didn’t want to see that. He couldn’t stand to see Kotetsu in the same state as Ryan!  
Then his power ran out.

Barnaby wanted to do, wanted to do SOMETHING, but all he could do was punch the side of the transport and yell. Kotetsu was out and he was probably tired and he was still trying to go after Jake. He stumbled by him rather pathetically as his power ran out, still jumping after him. “Stop!” Barnaby shouted useless at the screen. “Get out of there!” He wanted to shriek it. 

He was terrified for Kotetsu!

Kotetsu went again, and tripped as he tried to jump. He turned awkwardly in the air, one foot stretched out – and kicked Jake in the face.

He hit him. He…he actually hit him. Barnaby’s urge to shriek shrank, giving way to surprise and wonder. And hope. 

Hope that ended right away. 

Kotetsu landed on the ground and Jake held his face in disbelief. Then he snapped. He turned and immediately kicked Kotetsu, who lay exhausted on the ground against the wall. He kicked him in the face, again and again. Barnaby saw the faceplate crack. He cringed as it began to break, unable to tear his eyes away as pieces broke off and bounced away, Jake’s foot bloodying Kotetsu’s face then. 

It made Barnaby’s blood boil. He started to immediately leave the transport. He began to go to the door, ready to open it, jump out, and fuck Jake up until he was unrecognizable as anything that ever dwelled on their earth. He was going to do damage and he didn’t care about the consequences.

No one was allowed to hurt Kotetsu and live to tell about it.

Then he heard another sound and turned his head to see Kotetsu getting hit repeatedly with the barriers, each one slamming into his chest hard and taking him down even more. 

Barnaby’s breath came shorter and rushed. His head was dizzy, he couldn’t focus, and he couldn’t even see clearly. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move. ‘Oh no oh no oh no’ he thought over and over and his energy drained. He barely noticed he was falling. The floor was getting closer. ‘Oh no!’ he thought as he collided with it in a painful thud and the world went dark. 

 

He woke up to beeps and a bland, sterile smell. 

He woke up to a muddled brain, tired eyes, and a headache. Nothing around him felt correct, he was somewhere he didn’t want to be. He was somewhere unfamiliar. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital room, and he wasn’t alone. 

In the bed next to him was Ryan – awake and staring at him like a real creep. He had bandages on his face, one eye covered, scratches everywhere and an arm in a sling. That’s all Barnaby could see anyway. And it was all he wanted to see. He didn’t know how he got there and he didn’t feel right and Ryan was never the first person he wanted to see upon waking up. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living. Well, semi-living,” Ryan said weakly with a smile.

Barnaby raised an eyebrow as he picked his head up off the flat pillow. “Did my heart stop?”

“Uh, don’t think so.”

“Then that wording made no sense,” Barnaby snapped. He was relieved Ryan was okay, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk to him. 

“Whatever. He’s alive, by the way.”

Suddenly he WAS in the mood. “He is? He’s…he’s okay!?” Kotetsu. Kotetsu, Kotetsu, Kotetsu! He wanted to see him, he wanted to see him right away, and he started shoving off his blanket. 

“He’s alive, I wouldn’t say okay. He’s messed up pretty bad, you know…” Ryan frowned, and then sighed, lowering himself into his bed and staring at the ceiling. “Got a blood transfusion or something, lot of broken bones, crazy internal bleeding, who knows as far as a concussion.”

Barnaby froze. 

“None of it woulda happened if I could have beaten that Jake guy. None of it. It’s my fault I think.”  
If Barnaby hadn’t already frozen in place, he would have there too. Was the lion man blaming himself? Was he really not brimming with confidence for once, taking the hit and shaming himself? …Was Barnaby dreaming? He had to be, to be hearing Ryan say those words.

But as quickly as it had come up, the moment passed. “You better get back in bed Blondie, the nurse is going to be pissed if she finds you’ve left. You fainted back in your transport.”

“I’m fine.” Barnaby stood up and wobbled a little. He was unconcerned. His panic attacks and anxiety were nothing new. The hospital could do nothing for him. Perhaps they were worried he had hit his head? Well, he wasn’t. And he didn’t care. 

“You’ve been out for a few hours you know. It wasn’t one of your quick fainting spells. Maybe you should let them give you something…” There was a hint of worry in his voice. Did Ryan care about him? 

More pressing than that was the mention of being out a few hours. That…that wasn’t good. “A few hours?” Barnaby held his palm against his head, the ache growing. “Uh, what about Jake?”

“Agnes convinced him to wait until morning to pick anyone else.”

“…Huh?”

Ryan laughed, then coughed, and then looked like he was going to cry. “She bullshitted him GOOD, you know. Something about ratings bein’ low at night and how pointless it was to continue everything all night.”

“That worked!?” How? The whole city was stuck to their screens! With so many held captive and so much happening, people would be more than willing to miss sleep to see what was happening! Barnaby wasn’t dismissing the sense of relief he felt knowing he wouldn’t be picked for a few hours at least, but he couldn’t believe Jake actually fell for that! 

He couldn’t have. Barnaby knew that. Jake probably just wanted to do something else, like sleep or drink some more tea, so he used the overnight break as an excuse. 

“Weird, huh?” Ryan asked, touching the bandage over his eyes. “Ow…oh yea! Oh, you’re gonna LOVE this. Uh…well, maybe not, but it’s something.”

“What?” 

“They found Kaede.”

Barnaby’s jaw dropped. Kaede! She was found! He could…he could feel relieved, it was something good! He…

He noticed that Ryan was still talking. 

“Yea. They found her. Except, uh, she was sitting with Kriem.”

“WHAT!?”

“Kaede’s chilling with Jake and Kriem. Don’t ask me why and don’t ask me how, I sort of woke up to it about forty minutes ago. Blue Rose contacted me and filled me in and the nurse let me watch TV long enough to see before she turned it off and told me to try to sleep. Come to think of it she was gonna come back with a sedative and some sweet, sweet yogurt…”

Barnaby’s mouth was still hanging open. Kaede with Jake and Kriem!? How? Why? When? “Is she alright?”

“Not a scratch on her, which is why I’m not freaking out while I tell you. Just wish we could tell Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu. He had to find Kotetsu. The shock of the news about Kaede left him wanting to sit down, but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do anything about Kaede at the moment except feel relieved she was alive. All he could do was find Kotetsu. “Ah, good, that’s…that’s good…” Barnaby said, gaze focused on the floor as if he hoped to find answers there. 

Ryan sighed. “Barnaby, go find your man, alright? I’ll tell the nurse that…I don’t know. I’ll just hit on her. So go find him, okay?”

“I…yes! Yes, I will!” Barnaby rushed toward the door. He had to find Kotetsu. Once he did, he would calm down and he would be able to think and figure things out. He just needed Kotetsu. He opened the door and started to leave, but paused, looking over his shoulder at the man in the hospital bed. “…Ryan?”

“Yea?”

Barnaby kind of hated himself. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Pffft. Yea, yea, that’s great. Alright get outta here and find out favorite tiger.”

Barnaby needed no further prompting.


	10. Glad To See You

It wasn’t hard to track down Kotetsu. Sure, Barnaby had to hope his nurse didn’t spot him and make him go back to bed, but at the back of his mind he knew that she probably wouldn’t keep him from seeing Kotetsu. He was able to walk and he was okay. It was just a panic attack or something similar; nothing he needed extensive care for.

There was also the fact that he and Kotetsu were a very famous couple and no one in their right mind would risk losing their job by keeping them apart. Barnaby hated to think that way, to hold his status over anyone, but it was the truth. 

He had gone down a couple of floors to just go to the reception desk and ask. He was exiting the elevator when a tall, busty woman in a nurse uniform with white hair pulled back in a braid stopped him. “Excuse me…Barnaby Brooks?” she asked.

“Yes?” he responded. Her nametag read ‘Dee’. She looked older than him. She looked gentle, and after a second he felt at ease. 

“I am Kotetsu’s nurse! I was just coming to see if I may fetch you from your room. He’s barely awake and has asked for you.”

Barnaby’s heart jumped. He was awake, and he wanted to see him! “Oh! I was just about to see if I could find him – yes, take me to him!” 

She nodded with a relieved smile and got right back on the elevator with him. They spoke a little. Barnaby just wanted to know how Kotetsu was doing, and it was hard not to cringe and lose his mind a little at her responses. 

There were lacerations all over his body and he had needed a blood transfusion. Barnaby had heard that latter part from Ryan, but hadn’t been totally sure he was right. Kotetsu had a broken wrist, broken ribs, and a broken nose. He had a very bad concussion. He was pretty messed up. 

But, as they exited the elevator, she told him: “He’ll be okay.”

Dee took him to Kotetsu’s big hospital room, leaving them alone right away. It was bigger than it needed to be with very few things in it. Barnaby couldn’t help but be reminded of his first apartment. Kotetsu’s room was considerably brighter at least, though the furniture in the room – the hospital bed, the dresser, chair, the table – wasn’t so much desirable. Neither, of course, were the machines. Kotetsu wasn’t hooked up to all of them, but they were still there. The IV next to Kotetsu’s bed may as well have been furniture. 

Kotetsu was pretty messed up looking, not that he had expected anything else. He was bandaged all over, he looked small and weak, he looked….tired. Very tired. He turned his face to look at Barnaby and Barnaby just wanted to turn away. His lover was in terrible shape and looked ready to give up on the world. 

Mentally he probably wasn’t, but his appearance was ragged and sad. It wasn’t the brave beast Barnaby had met, nor the sweet, funny and strong man he now loved. Barnaby almost didn’t want to approach, but he did. 

“Kotetsu, I’m here…”

“Bu-unny,” Kotetsu croaked. It sounded like he had a hard time speaking.

Barnaby hurried forward and knelt down next to him, quickly placing a finger over his dry lips. “Ssshh. You don’t have to talk,” Barnaby told him. He didn’t want him to hurt his voice and use up his energy on him. “I’m here, Kotetsu. I’m okay. And you’re, well, you’ll be okay. And Kotetsu? What I’m about to tell you…you can’t yell or say anything, even if you want to. It’s good, don’t worry!” Getting emotional had to wait a minute. There was no way Barnaby was going to make him wait to find out Kaede was okay. No way. It was important on multiple levels and he knew that. 

Kotetsu just stared at him with his exhausted eyes, blinking slowly and yet still able to give that look that said he wanted to speak up, but knew he couldn’t.

“Kotetsu, they found Kaede. She is seemingly unharmed.” Kotetsu’s eye went wide and his mouth started to open, but Barnaby covered it with his hand. “No! No don’t say anything! She was seen on the television…Kotetsu, she’s with Jake and Kriem. I don’t know how and I definitely don’t know why, but, she’s there and she’s okay.”

Kotetsu’s eyes narrowed. 

Of course it wasn’t ‘okay’, and Barnaby was annoyed at himself for suggesting such a thing. “Well it’s not okay, I know, but I hope this helps a little. She is alive. She’s just…with…the enemy…” He was not sounding good. Barnaby sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on the edge of the bed. “I can’t say I’m sorry enough, Kotetsu, I can’t.” 

Another blink. He knew he couldn’t expect much more than that. Maybe Kotetsu had let him kiss him before the fight, but that had been for Barnaby’s well-being. 

Barnaby felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t keep it back anymore, the relief that he felt that Kotetsu was alive. He wanted to hold it back, wanted to keep from showing it because the Kaede situation was important and Kotetsu was hurt. He didn’t need Barnaby weeping all over him, but that was getting difficult. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Barnaby said, and those were the words that broke the dam. He sniffed, a tear rolled down his cheek and tickled, and then he broke into crying. He started sobbing and hid his face in his arm.

He’d been so worried he was going to lose Kotetsu as he watched him get beaten on the screen. He couldn’t handle life without him there. It was pathetic and it was true. He needed Kotetsu in his life for many reasons. He couldn’t stomach the idea of never being able to hold or kiss him again and that was the force behind his blackout in the transport.

The daze he’d been in since waking up had cleared for the most part, and all he could do was cry hard in relief that Kotetsu was okay. “I love you, I love you so much,” he said between sobs. It was more than love, it was more complex than that, but he couldn’t even catch his breath to say it because he was crying too hard. He was getting tears on the hospital sheet, and knew he shouldn’t but he didn’t do a thing to change it. 

Nothing could ever equal the amount of relief he felt knowing that Kotetsu was there in front of him, alive, and able to heal. 

“You know that I love you Kotetsu. I wish I knew how- knew a way to make you feel less angry at me. I don’t know what to do,” he admitted, his voice dropping to a whisper followed by a hiccup. He was at such a loss.

He would have stayed there longer and cried, but he felt a hand brush against his head very gently, moving his blonde curls ever so slightly. He sighed, swallowed, and looked up at Kotetsu. “You shouldn’t be moving,” he scolded him lightly, not sure if it was okay or not. 

Kotetsu just blinked at him at first. “We’ll save…her,” he finally managed to say, and Barnaby could see it took a lot of effort for him to get out. 

“Sssh, sssh, Kotetsu, please, save your energy to heal.”

The tip of Kotetsu’s tail poked out from under the blanket and twitched a little, in agitation or impatience or both. “She…ran…away. Not all your fff…fault.” The way he said it, he sounded slightly winded by the end. 

And while Barnaby knew he should lecture him for talking, he was hit by a wave of gratefulness. He was still to blame, but not entirely. Mostly, but not entirely. Kaede ran away when his back was turned. She had a responsibility to listen to him and stay safe, and she didn’t, and Kotetsu was finally recognizing it. Or, more likely, just then voicing it. 

Barnaby knew he had to understand from his view, even if Kotetsu was mad at Kaede, he was scared for his child and so blame was placed on the caretaker. Barnaby could understand that. He hated it, but he understood it. 

“Please stop talking, you must,” Barnaby begged him, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he wanted more than anything for Kotetsu to talk to him and forgive him again. But he could simply not allow him to do that. He could not sap Kotetsu’s strength away at such a vital time. 

Kotetsu slowly moved his gaze away from Barnaby and to the television. He stared at it, then slowly lifted his hand enough to point at it. 

Barnaby got it. Kotetsu wanted the television on. He wanted to know what was up with Jake, and probably wanted to see if Kaede would show up on the screen. 

The remote was easy to locate, on the nightstand next to the bed, untouched as Kotetsu hadn’t been awake. Even at that moment he was probably about to slip off into a nap anytime. Barnaby wished he would with how exhausted and run-down he looked. He wanted to crawl in the bed and hold him, but that would do more harm than good. 

Then, he’d just stay in there with him, even if he had to sleep on the floor. 

For the time being, he stood up near the front of the bed. He turned on the television. It didn’t matter what channel, since the Jake incident was all anyone was broadcasting. 

Jake’s ugly pink-haired mug was the first thing he saw. Barnaby prepared himself to be pissed off but…but then he noticed on the screen that it was daytime. It was footage from the day just being replayed. He looked at the clock then, noticing it was near midnight. Of course….Ryan did say he’d been out a few hours and that Agnes had managed to get Jake to stop for the night. 

There was a voiceover of a newscaster as he watched Jake beat up on Sky High. It wasn’t nearly as vicious as Kotetsu. That’s how he saw it, anyway. 

“While we would all love to know what Jake is doing now, no one can get near him! We aren’t even sure which building he’s walled up in, with his henchmen guarding several of them. We aren’t sure if he’s in the slums or on gold stage. The citizens are complaining about the mystery and the way the mayor has handled this…”

The newscaster went on and on, but Barnaby stopped listening. He understood it. There was absolutely no new information. There was nothing helpful to them. It was a downer, and his shoulders sagged, but at the same time he didn’t feel miserable. It was hard to feel completely awful in regards to what Kotetsu had just said to him. He felt…he felt the tiniest bit hopeful. 

He looked over his shoulder at Kotetsu, who happened to be looking at him instead of the screen. How long had he been doing so? His eyes were half closed. Barnaby smiled at him. “Nothing new, I’m afraid…but that also means nothing new and bad has happened. You said that to me once…”

Kotetsu vaguely nodded and Barnaby looked back at the screen, waiting. He listened as nothing new was said. He watched as heroes were beat up in replays of the fights, though he couldn’t watch Kotetsu’s again. He could barely watch Ryan’s. Knowing the man was okay a few floors and rooms away made it a bit easier to watch his fight. But it was still only a ‘bit’. Barnaby didn’t enjoy watching people in pain. 

He was about ready to turn off the television when the image changed and he saw Kaede and Kriem. He nearly dropped the remote. 

Kriem and Kaede were on the couch sharing tea. Kriem looked happy and conniving as usual. Kaede looked awkward and unsure and clearly ready to dart, but she was unharmed. He could see no bruises, no cuts, no sign at all that she was injured. While it was true she could have a hidden injury, Barnaby doubted it. He spared another glance toward Kotetsu, whose eyes were on the screen that time, and so Barnaby returned his attention to the coverage.

Again there was a voice over. “Sources are not clear on who the girl is. We think she is possibly the daughter of Kotetsu Kaburagi, but there hasn’t been confirmation yet, and we have not heard from her parents, though authorities are trying to get in touch with the girl’s family…” Barnaby looked around the room as he heard that. If Kotetsu’s phone was there, he was sure there were several unanswered calls on it he should get to returning. But, he didn’t see it. No doubt his phone was where ever his suit, or what was left of it, was tossed. 

The newscaster continued. “We are also not sure why Jake and Kriem have this girl. They are refusing to let her go, but they don’t seem to have hurt her. In fact they seem to have enjoyed a cup of tea with her and some ramen. Have they accepted her, for some reason? Do they know her? How is Kaede connected? Rita, our correspondent from Legacy Ballet and Tragedy Inc., speculates next…”

“Bunny…”

“Hmmm?” Barnaby turned toward Kotetsu. 

“Off.” Kotetsu had pulled his head up from the pillow a little bit, and he waved his hand in dismissal of the television. “Off. No more.”

Barnaby nodded and turned off the television. He understood it was a lot of weird and unnerving information to deal with at the moment and didn’t really feel like watching more himself. He walked around to the side of the bed again. “Kotetsu? You should try to sleep…” 

Already Kotetsu was closing his eyes. As he did so a nurse came in to check on him. She stopped when she saw Barnaby there too, and he quickly recognized that it was Dee. “Hello,” he greeted her. “He’s falling back asleep.”

She nodded and offered him a smile. “Good. This means he won’t need a sedative. I was hoping as much. I need him to rest and I have to admit I started to get worried that seeing you he- oh, his heart rate is up.”

Barnaby immediately tensed. “Ah, is that bad?”

“Right now it’s okay. But he may have gotten stressed out…” She raised an eyebrow at Barnaby.

He felt guilty. “Ah, he found out that his daughter is…is with Kriem and Jake.”

“Oh.” Both her eyebrows raised briefly in surprise, but she likely put it together quickly enough that Kaede was related to the man in the bed. “I see. That indeed would do this.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to- it’s just, he deserves to know where his daughter is, and-“

Dee held up a hand. “It’s fine, really. He’s okay. He shouldn’t be taking stress right now, but he’s alright. I do believe her not being hurt left relief, and he found comfort in you.”

“Oh…” Really? Well, Kotetsu had indicated he wasn’t pissed as hell at him anymore. So maybe he was comforting to the older man. It was a good thing to think about.

“Yes…however, I must ask that you return to your room, or at least leave this one. I’m sorry Mr. Barnaby, but as he is right now, we cannot allow long-term visitors. Even you…I am sorry, though,” she said again as Barnaby’s face fell.

“But…but…I’ll sleep on the floor…” That sounded desperate and dumb but had sounded totally acceptable in his head. God, he was acting like Kotetsu!

She gave him a pity smile. “I’m sorry…you are, however, welcome to return to the room with Ryan. He’s been okay, and when he’s awake I think he needs company. He’s been talking everyone’s ears off, and he hit on nurse Shelly quite relentlessly when you came up here. I’ve never seen her so red…”

Barnaby rolled his eyes. Well, Ryan did just what he had said he was going to do, after all. “Alright…I’ll go back, I guess.” He wasn’t going to push his status around or make things difficult for her. 

“Again, I’m sorry…”

He just nodded and leaned over Kotetsu to give him a kiss, noticing his eye were closed and the poor man was asleep. He looked almost worse asleep, but that was better than the peaceful look of death. Barnaby didn’t want to think about that, so he kissed his cheek, whispered again that he loved him, thanked Dee, and left. He’d come up again later, perhaps when there was no nurse watching…

He could go and update Ryan, he supposed. He didn’t have anything new to really tell him, but he figured he deserved to know Kotetsu was awake for a little while and doing okay. Ryan would probably be happy, and really loud. He wasn’t a fan of the loud. The rest of the hospital probably wasn’t either so maybe he’d get yelled at. Barnaby allowed himself to smile a little.

The world was troubled alright, Jake was out there and they didn’t know why Kaede was, but Barnaby felt less of a burden on his shoulders. He knew that somehow, everything would be okay. With the looming danger, he just felt like he knew. 

As he made his way to Ryan’s room he ignored the stares of nurses who saw him stroll on by. They probably watched him earlier but he hadn’t even noticed. He kind of wished they would stop, but at the same time he didn’t care that much. 

He got to Ryan’s room and pushed open the door slowly. Ryan was laying there, he was being quiet. Good! Barnaby started edging into the room. He could rest on his bed, maybe...he was feeling tired. He wasn’t sure what the hospital thought of him just walking around and using the bed to his personal advantage but no one seemed like they wanted to stop him. No one seemed like they cared. Maybe they were just relieved they didn’t have more injured people. He would give up his bed if they did. 

He was almost to his bed when he saw Ryan turn toward him, a big grin forming on his face. “Heeeeey Lil’ Barn,” he slurred out. 

Well, he was doped out. Barnaby didn’t understand why since he had seemed okay, but it meant he was calm. It also apparently meant dumb nicknames and Barnaby wasn’t down with that. “Nope. Barnaby.”

“Aww…so didja see Ko…Kotigeroony?”

Barnaby cringed, both at the nickname and at the fact he knew Kotetsu would find it absolutely hilarious. “Um, yea. He’s tired. He doesn’t look good. He’s okay! But he’s going to need a lot of rest and time.”

“So only handjobs for a while, eh?”

“…”

“Sooorry.” He didn’t sound sorry. “You guys okay?”

Barnaby nodded. “Uh-huh. Yes, we’re okay.” He didn’t want to get into their private business, even if Ryan had witnessed the awkwardness. “We’re fine.” 

“Good. Yooooo Bumblebee, does he know about Kaede?”

It was a good thing Ryan was in a hospital because Barnaby was tempted to attack him. “Call me BARNABY. And yes. He does. I think it helped a little, though it’s still stressful to not know how she got there and why they’re keeping her…”

“Oooh. Okay. Yo, but I’m really glad you two are cool. Gotta kiss and make up and all that.”

Barnaby sat on his own bed, glaring at Ryan. “Uh-huh.”

“So glad cause your man was feeling upset, you know, he loves ya and all even if you fuck-up on a grand scale and let me tell you Buttercup-“

“BARN-AH-BY.”

“Whateverrr. Anyway. I’m glad you two aren’t fighting cause hey I don’t really like upsetting things.”

Barnaby snorted. “So, is it all about you?”

Ryan laughed weakly and turned away, resting. “Nah. Jus’ sayin. I’m really tired, you know?”

“Then you ought to sleep.”

“Heh…yea…”

“Ryan?”

“Yes, Bojangles?”

How did he even-? Barnaby decided to give up correcting him. He wanted Ryan to go to sleep so he could go to sleep. It was late at night. They needed rest. There was nothing they could do, and Barnaby knew he would have to be able to face the next day. And for that, he needed sleep. “Good night, Ryan.”

“Oooooh. Sweet dreams Barnaby.”

He finally got it right! Barnaby watched him. Ryan’s eyes closed and he finally completely relaxed. All he needed was to be shut up, to be hushed, and probably tucked in. Barnaby wasn’t going to that far. 

He was going to lay down and get himself to bed. And so, that’s what he did. For the time being, things were as well as they could be in the given situation, and he could not afford to lose sleep over it.


	11. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long!!!

When it all was over, when everything was calm and there was peace again, Barnaby was going to do something. He was going to do something amazing and big and something that made him scared as hell. If there was one thing he was constantly learning, it was that he couldn’t be without Kotetsu. And he was going to try to strengthen their bond even more. 

He was going to get him a promise ring.

It was a cheesy thing, and it wasn’t like marriage, so maybe someone else (like Antonio) might find it dumb and laughable. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t ready for something as big as marriage and he doubted Kotetsu was either. They had not been together for that long, after all. But he wanted something to show he was committed to him and only him. He wanted something to show that they would beat the obstacles together and get through the many difficulties that were thrust on them almost regularly. And not that he needed to, but he would also show that his love was for Kotetsu and Kotetsu only, never to stray. 

That was the goal he woke up with. Not that he’d slept well to begin with. In fact, he felt like he hadn’t slept at all. It was like his mind wandered in and out of a daze, and at some point the semi-coherent thought about a promise ring began to form. 

Perhaps after actual rest he would find it silly. 

He flopped back and forth on his bed for an hour, maybe an hour and a half. It was light out. But he had received no calls, and no one had put on the news. He was nervous, but unsurprised. If Jake had stayed up drinking all night, he was probably hungover and not wanting to get going bright and early in the morning. Barnaby had no evidence that the guy got sloppy drunk, but it was his first night of freedom in who knew how many years. It was likely he partied. 

Let him sleep. Barnaby knew he would be fighting Jake that day. There was no question. He was not looking forward to it at all…

His phone vibrated. 

Barnaby hesitated on answering it. Who would be calling or texting him on his cell? Kotetsu’s phone was probably busted somewhere and Ryan’s bed was right next to his. Perhaps it could be Antonio if he was awake and functioning. Barnaby had no idea of his condition. He knew that Kotetsu was probably curious. 

With a groan, he reached for his phone. The battery was running a little low. The hospital surely had chargers, so he didn’t worry about it. What he did notice was that reaching hurt. He must have banged his arm when he fell in the transport, but not noticed it the first time he woke up. With his thoughts centered on Kotetsu he wasn’t surprised if his mind wasn’t all there for the rest of his body.

He unlocked his phone, blinked, and then sat straight up. 

The text was from Kaede. ‘Barnaby, can you talk on your phone?’ the text inquired. He stared at it. He should answer yes, but he didn’t know who was on the other end of that phone. Although…he was sitting in a hospital bed. He didn’t have anything to hide and he currently wasn’t much of a threat, so if it was something sneaky, he didn’t know what on earth the intention was. 

His intuition told him just to say yes to the text. So he did. 

And then he stared at the phone for a response. He stared and stared and waited. He needed to hear from her. Like that, his nerves jumped right back on him. Kaede was important. He needed to talk to her badly and then he needed to be able to talk to Kotetsu about her. 

His phone vibrated in a call that time and he hit answer immediately, holding the phone to his ear. And then, he hesitated. He didn’t know what to say. “…Kaede…?”

“Barnaby!?” It was her voice. 

“Yes! Are you alone? Is someone making you call me? If you-“

“No, no, I’m alone! For now. I’m hiding in one of the rooms in the building they brought me to. Jake is still sleeping off whatever he had to drink. I don’t know where Kriem is, but she’s not here.”

“You’re okay? Are you hurt? What have they done to you!?” If they had hurt her, there would be hell to pay.

“I’m okay, I’m okay! They – they haven’t hurt me. They weren’t even trying to get me, I just kind of accidentally wandered into them.”

“…Huh?”

“I was trying to get to Apollon, and I ended up getting lost. I guess I went somewhere they didn’t want anyone because one of their henchmen got me. He brought me to Kriem who kind of..shoved me around a little but- but Barnaby, the weirdest thing happened!” 

Barnaby just waited for her to explain instead of prompting her to explain. He wasn’t in the mood for hint-dropping. 

She did, after a little pause. “I think I have another power! Kriem scared me and I…I thought I activated my Hundred Power. But instead, those creepy bears, those stuffed bears that Kriem keeps round here – they came at her! It was like they went at her!”

“Wait..you attacked her with stuffed bears?” Barnaby thought back to the call before Kaede had come to town. That had involved stuffed bears too…so even then, Kriem was in action, causing distractions and mischief. He didn’t know why. Maybe she just wanted to stir up some weird trouble, or make it seem like the only major things going on were ‘silly’ things, like being attacked by toys. That way the real event would hit everyone hard. 

Or she was a bitch, there was always that.

“She shoved me into them, and she thought it was funny! Well, she didn’t think it was funny when they jumped her. I think she tried to send them back after me, because when I was uh, controlling them to defend myself, it felt like…um…like they were fighting against…uh…”

“Like a resistance in your mind?” Barnaby asked. 

“Yes! Eventually we each called the bears off each other.” She giggled. “It was actually kind of funny. I laughed, and then she stared for a while, and then she laughed. She said she didn’t know anyone else who could do that. And then she asked me who I was.”

“And…what did you tell her?”

“Just my first name. She didn’t ask anything after that. Well, actually, she offered me tea.”

“Wha!?” Barnaby was baffled!

“I was scared so I took it! I’m sorry!”

“No, no-“ He was not mad. He was far from mad. He was relieved that she was okay, and that Kriem had apparently taken a shine to her. That…that had to be a good thing. If the enemy actually liked Kaede, then she’d be safe, right? Kaede had displayed NEXT powers, which meant they weren’t going to round her up with the rest. He had expected they would kick her out, use her for ransom, something like that. But instead… “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m just, uh, surprised to put it very lightly. And relieved. And then what happened?” he asked, getting back on track. 

“Well, I had tea with her, and Mr. Jake…Mr. Jake came in from, ah, I think he had just fought Sky High…”

So she saw him swaggering back after a victory. How wonderful. Barnaby glared at the wall. 

“Anyway, he stopped, and asked who the hell I was, and I told him my name. He stared at me for a while. He stared at me for a long time. And then he seemed excited. I don’t know why. He seemed really, really excited about something. He told Kriem to feed me anything I wanted. He told her to get me anything I wanted. But he said he was not going to let me leave…”

Barnaby’s glare had changed to a look of utter confusion. Things were making no sense…why would Jake want her there? If only he knew who she was…or maybe he did know. But then, how could he know she was Wild Tiger’s daughter? They hadn’t mentioned it to the public ever. Of course, they had been OUT in public which made it not so secret…but that was during the day that everything went to shit. There wasn’t time to put out tabloids and there wasn’t time for gossip- scratch that.

They were Sternbild celebrities, which meant there was ALWAYS time for gossip in regards to their lives. Regardless, it didn’t make much sense for Jake to find out. 

“Barnaby?”

“Oh!” He snapped back to attention. “Sorry. So, you’re safe. Can you tell me anything that’s going on there?”

“No. He had Kriem blindfold me when we left the stadium so I didn’t see the way we came. We’re just somewhere in the slum area, I think.”

“Hmmm.” He was surprised Jake wouldn’t take off to somewhere more upscale that he could take advantage of. It could be that Kaede was wrong too. He didn’t know that she had ever actually been to the slums. 

“Oh, Barnaby, I hear one of them coming! I’m sorry but I think I better hang up!”

“It’s okay, just-“ And then silence. She’d hung up. He still held the phone to his ear, even if they were disconnected. He wanted to talk to her more and wanted to find other things out, but she went so suddenly…

“Yo. You woke me up.”

Barnaby turned his head, lowering his phone. Ryan was laying down still, head turned and rubbing his eyes as he watched Barnaby. 

“You should try to lower your voice. Or take the phone in the other room.”

“It was Kaede.”

Ryan dropped his hand right away. “Is kiddo alright?” Immediately his demeanor had changed. He wasn’t joking, he wasn’t even half annoyed. He was serious and extremely concerned. 

Barnaby nodded. “She’s friends with Kriem,” he said slowly. 

“…Well damn. How’d that happen?”

“Teddy bears.”

“Girls bond over some of the strangest things.”

Barnaby shook his head, letting out an aggravated groan. “I don’t understand exactly what went down, but she is more than welcome in Jake and Kriem’s plan. It can’t be good. There’s no way it can be good! I mean, they haven’t befriended anyone else-“

“All those henchmen?”

“They’re not friends!”

“That you know of. But I gotcha. They’re likely all just Ouroboros members he took control of.”

Barnaby squeezed his eyes shut briefly and nodded. He suppressed a shudder at the mention of the organization’s name. He didn’t want an anxiety attack. He was tired as hell of anxiety and panic attacks! He was going to try his hardest, try his very best not to get any that day! And if he did, to hell with them! “Heh. Yea,” he agreed, his mind wandering a little. He was losing focus and interest in talking to Ryan so soon after becoming more alert. 

“You gotta go talk to your man,” Ryan told him. 

“I don’t know if he’s awake.” 

“Go find out,” Ryan suggested. “Can’t hurt. You know his room, and you need to talk to him.”

“Mmm.” Barnaby pushed off his blankets and swung to put his feet on the floor. It was then that he realized that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday…ew. Oh, ew. He had to change. But into what? He wasn’t going to wear his hospital clothes…

Ryan sighed. “Why are you hesitating?”

“I need to wear fresh clothes.”

“Clothes?” Ryan’s eyes shot wide. He laughed, then winced in pain, and then laughed a little more. “Barnaby! That doesn’t matter! Hell if you want fresh clothes so bad, ask a nurse to go to the store for you or something! But you know first you need to talk to Kotetsu!”

He was right. Barnaby hated it. He hated being in his filthy clothes, the ones he panicked in ran around in, and fainted in the day before. Having dirty clothes on made him almost feel…itchy. But of all the things he should be thinking about, he knew his clothing was the last thing on the list. 

He should worry about Kotetsu and Kaede and the city. He’d have included Ryan but…but Ryan looked fine. His face was all messed up, he was bruised and all that – but he was talking, he was functioning, and he was annoying, which all meant he was okay and just recovering. “Fine, fine, I’m going. You know, you’re talkative for someone who got his face beat.”

Ryan frowned. “Harsh.”

Barnaby just ignored him and left. He didn’t know why he was so mean to Ryan just then. There was no reason to be like that. But for some reason he just couldn’t help himself. It had come out kind of naturally. Maybe he was trying to be normal, or something. 

It wasn’t long before he arrived at Kotetsu’s room. He knocked before going in, just to give him a head’s up. Of course, when he walked in, Kotetsu was asleep. He was in a deep sleep, looking as sad and tired as he had when Barnaby saw him the day before. It made his heart drop a little. 

“Kotetsu,” he said, sitting next to the bed. He kept his voice very low. He didn’t want to wake him up…well, he wanted him to be awake, but he didn’t want to disrupt him. “Hey, Kotetsu, Kaede is okay. Your daughter is okay. She’s safe. She’s friends with Kriem. She’s okay…”

He noticed Kotetsu’s tail hanging out of the covers and off the bed. He took it in his hands, petting it and stroking it lovingly. He wanted to stroke Kotetsu’s hair and touch his face. He wanted to nuzzle his chest, and kiss his neck. But if all he could do at the moment was pet his tail, then he’d have to be okay with that. He wasn’t. It made his heart hurt.

The nurse came in. She startled when she saw him, but didn’t make him leave as he expected she might. She wasn’t Dee, but a different nurse, maybe one who didn’t stick to the rigid rules of the hospital. She offered Barnaby breakfast, and when he turned it down, she told him that he had to have it. He had to keep his energy up, after all. He still tried to protest. 

Regardless, half an hour later he had orange juice, oatmeal, some fruit, and scrambled eggs. He took a bite to appease the nurse and his stomach cried for more immediately, so he polished it off before going back to waiting for Kotetsu to wake up. The nurse told him it might be some hours, yet. But he was prepared to wait. 

Even in his dirty clothes, he was more than ready to wait all day for his beloved Tiger to wake up. He wanted to be at his side the very second the man opened his eyes. 

And that’s all he could think about, until the nurse burst into the room with a phone. 

Jake was awake, and he had selected his next challenger: Barnaby Brooks Jr.


End file.
